Bad Girls
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Ros and Ruth put themselves on the line to stop a terrorist group working out of a woman's prison. Can Harry and Lucas cope with them putting themselves in the firing line. Can the team prevent an attack on London that could change society forever
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girls

Disclaimer- I don't own Spooks/MI-5. All copyright belongs to Kudos and BBC television. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Prologue

Ros stared at the ceiling thinking about the past few hours. She knew there was no way she was going to put Beth, Erin or Zoe in the position she was now. The grey ceiling reflected her mood. With Lucas and Beth still recovering from their injuries she knew her and Ruth were the only ones on the team fit enough to get the job done.

"On your feet." A harsh voice caught her attention. Ros groaned, rolling off the top bunk she landed on her feet.

"New cell mate for you Rachel." Ros glared at the wide set prison officer. "Rachel Evans meet Kyla Lloyd. Play nicely." Ros narrowed her eyes as the skinny woman with greasy hair and track marks running up her arms stepped gingerly into the cell. Ros frowned slightly.

"Hiya." The younger women looked at her. Ros remained deadpan. "What you in for?"

"Long enough." Ros tried not to flinch as the cell door slammed shut.

Xxxxx

_Previously _

"_So." Ruth stood in front of the meeting room. "This woman, Francine Gruber is currently serving life with a minimum sentence of twenty five years for murdering her husband and baby son."_

"_She killed her child?" Will was incredulous as he thought about Ruth's words._

"_Yes." Ruth felt sick at the thought. "He was six days old. She tried to use post partum psychosis but the psychiatrist said she had no signs of mental illness."_

"_Evil bitch then." Alec confirmed._

"_Apparently so." Ruth agreed as Harry watched her. "Now She is in prison she has been linked to a far right group with links to neo Nazi groups."_

"_We know that she is the ring leader controlling the group radicalising young women. She's linked to drugs coming into the prison. We know she has links to Britain for Britain and we know she's grooming young women on the inside."_

"_Britain for Britain again?" Zaf rolled his eyes._

"_Tenacious little scumbags." Ros agreed. "So, as of tomorrow morning we put an end to her fun and games."_

"_How?" Adam knew he wouldn't like the answer. Harry ran a hand over his face, remembering the conversation in his office earlier that day._

"_I'm going to prison. And Ruth is going to be my liaison to D."_

"_New job opening at the prison." Ruth explained. "Counsellor. I start tomorrow."_

_Xxxxxxxx_

_A/N please review _


	2. Chapter 2

1

Harry stared at the paperwork in front of him. He knew Gruber was dangerous, that should Ros' cover slip for even a microsecond her life was in danger. Reading the information Ruth had left on his desk he knew Ros would be able to handle herself, it was Ruth he was terrified for.

"Adam." He looked up as his friend headed into his office.

"Ros is in situ. Using the alias Rachel Northey."

"Close to her real name." Harry nodded; knowing that hiding in near truths was sometimes easier to maintain than an outright lie.

"Yeah." Adam paused. "Our Rachel is doing a five year stretch for armed robbery. Divorced, one brother- me. Should we need to have another contact in there other than Ruth."

"How long?"

"Amy's birthday is in three weeks. Can't see Ros missing that." Adam sat down. "Ruth's cover is prison counsellor. Grace Portman."

"I see."

"It's a name she'll react to without a second thought. She can do this. Trust her."

Harry glared at his friend. "Would you be having this conversation with Lucas?"

"Ruth isn't a field officer but she will have back up. I'll be around and you know Ruth can carry this off." Adam watched as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Racists and crossbow ring any bells?"

"Low blow, but yeah. She saved my life, you know she is a natural spook. Have faith."

Harry nodded. "I'm needed at Whitehall. Someone has to defend our honour to the JIC." He got to his feet. "Have some good news when I return, Adam." He headed out of his office, marching towards the Pods without a look back. Ruth bit her lip as she watched him walk away knowing the vitriol was all because he was worried about her and Ros putting themselves in danger. She just hoped he had no reason to be worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Feeling more chatty today?" Kyla asked as Ros pulled a comb through her hair. She shot the younger woman a death glare as the cell door was opened. Without a word Kyla pushed past her as Ros let a slight smirk creep over her face. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy this job.

"Rachel."

"What?"

"That would be what, Sir." The thick set prison guard walked up to her. Ros kept her face blank as he squared up to her. "You mind me. You are here for the foreseeable and I could make your stay with us as pleasant or as unpleasant as I wish."

"Is that so." She glared, hating the bully in uniform in front of her. "_Sir" _

"Get yourself to the Governor's office. Now."

She stepped past him, smirking as she did so. It seemed she was going to enjoy a little of her time in the prison; even if it was only to piss off the guard who clearly had no idea she was a plant by Section D. The idea of taking down a bully was just an added bonus. She headed along the metal walkway of the prison knowing that the only person who knew who she was and why she was there was the prison governor. She just hoped the man would be able to keep her cover under wraps. Moments later she was inside the plus office.

"Rachel."

"Yes." She held his gaze as the bird like woman who was his secretary hurried past her into the outer office. He pointed to a chair opposite his desk.

"I understand you and your cell mate are settling in."

Ros kept her face neutral. "I know why you are here, but you will not be treated any differently to any other prisoners. I can't have that."

"I'm here to flush out a serious problem you have here. Treating me any different will get me killed. Now, do you normally call new arrivals here for a pep talk." She kept her eyes on his as he began to feel himself getting flustered.

"I won't have any trouble in my prison."

"Too late for that." She stepped away from the older thick set man with jowls that reminded her of a depressed blood hound. Memories of the last time she had been stuck in an office with a man came back to her as she struggled to remain focused. There was no way she was going to let her past jeopardise her present. She walked out of the office glaring ahead, ignoring the glare of the bird like Secretary who watched her as she left.

Xxxxxxxx

Zoe shut down her computer as Dimitri headed over to her.

"Back ground check done?"

"Yes." Zoe frowned. "Ros doesn't know what she's walked into. This woman."

"Gunther."

"She's." Zoe paused, trying to find the right words. Erin flopped in the chair opposite.

"A megalomaniac psychopath." Erin finished as her long dark plait hung over her shoulder. "Ruth will be wearing a wire but."

"This woman sold arms to AQ, IS and the IRA back in the day." Catherine approached them. "She's got less scruples than a cockroach."

"So?" Dimitri frowned as Adam called them all into the meeting room, clearly loving being the Spook in charge now Ros was undercover.

"We make sure both Ruth and Ros have the back up and all the information they need to take this bitch down." Erin hissed as she ushered Tariq and Will into the oak lined room. She slumped in her customary chair thinking how wrong the place seemed without the two matriarchs on the Grid. With Beth still recovering from her brain injury and Ros and Ruth away the team suddenly seemed to be very male dominated. She sighed suddenly missing the brash but astute blonde, the Ice Queen and the Mama Bear she hoped the op would go to plan.

Xxxxxx

Ruth hung her jacket over the back of the chair in the small grey office. The place resembled her mood. She hated not being on the Grid; but she had to concede that at least she got home every night which was more than Ros would be until the op was over.

"Come in." Ruth smiled as a young woman, about half her age stepped gingerly into the room.

"You the nurse?"

"No, sorry. I'm the new prison counsellor. Grace Portman." Ruth tried to smile slightly. The young woman pulled the sleeves on her shirt over her wrists.

"Oh right. I need my methadone."

"Sorry, I can't get any for you." Ruth watched as the young woman's eyes darted around the room. "The Nurse is in later. About 2 o clock."

"You can't give me my gear?"

"No."

"What's the point you being ere then? Fucking useless." She turned, marching out of the room, turning the file on the edge of the desk on its head causing it to crash to the floor. Ruth swore under her breath as she bent to retrieve the papers that had scattered. She jolted as she saw the familiar blonde who had arrived and began picking up papers.

"There you go."

"And you are?" Ruth asked as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Pissed off. Could do with a chat." Ros watched as Ruth made a show of debating whether there was time to see her. Stepping over to the door she stepped out to talk to the guard about duty of care and patient confidence before ushering him away and closing the door.

"Right, well."

"Shall I lay on the couch?" Ros raised an eyebrow. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

Ros handed her a small memory stick, causing Ruth to debate where to hide it. Slipping it into her bra she sat down.

"This is gonna be huge." Ros paused. "Whatever Gruber has in mind the Governor is a big part of it."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

2

Ruth walked back onto the Grid, glad to be away from the claustrophobic environment of the prison. Part of her felt guilty that she was leaving Ros behind. She got to go home to Harry and the children but Ros would be separated from her husband and children until they finished the op. She knew how difficult it could be to be away from those you loved. Frowning slightly she looked over what appeared to be a mostly empty Grid. Only Harry's office lights remained on and one solitary computer.

"Ruth."

She turned as she heard Lucas call her name. Ruth smiled, the dark haired spook was just the sort of person that Ros needed. The exact opposite to her physically it was his calmness and old school charm that kept Ros sane. Ruth wondered how Lucas just seemed to be able to read Ros when the majority of other people had never been allowed close. Like her, Ros wasn't one to trust easily. It had to be earned, it seemed Lucas had been one of the few people she really did let in.

"She's ok." Ruth smiled as the relief filled his eyes.

"You spoke to her."

"Yes." Ruth smiled, fishing the memory stick from its more recent hiding place of behind her watchstrap. "She managed to borrow this from the Governor's office. Apparently he made a point of calling her into his office."

Lucas frowned. "That's odd."

"Decidedly dodgy if you ask me." Harry joined them. "The Governer - Thomas Worthington is a slimy bastard."

Ruth raised her eyes. She had heard her husband swear more times than she could count. It was the venom behind his words that concerned her. Lucas folded his arms.

"How so?"

"Apart from being a misogynistic dinosaur?" Ruth smiled slightly, knowing the man they were referring to was only a little older than Harry. She knew on more than one occasion she had berated him for referring to himself as a prehistoric spook. Harry ran a hand over his face.

"When I was in Whitehall earlier I happened to bump into Louisa Stroud."

"Justice Minister?" Ruth glanced at Lucas. Harry nodded.

"Yes, she owes me some favours."

"I dread to think." Lucas paused. Harry shrugged.

"I believe she wouldn't want the Gutter Press finding out her husband was into Swingers Parties in the less desirable areas of our wonderful city."

"Harry." Ruth raised an eyebrow.

Unrepentant Harry continued. "I asked her a few questions. Seems the prison was one point away from being put in Special Measures. Worthington was put in there to sort the place out. Seems all he has done has hushed things up. She wasn't that surprised to find out he is on our watch list. And as for Gruber."

Ruth turned to her computer, deep in thought she hated the idea of her friend locked in with corrupt men and psychotic terrorists. She sent a silent prayer to whichever Saint looked after spies that Ros would be back with them soon. "Right, it's encrypted." She glared at the computer screen. "This might take a while. Where's Malcolm?"

"Its late, I sent everyone home." Harry explained. Ruth raised an eyebrow, realising the time of day was much later than she had initially thought.

"Why?"

"I wanted to wait to see if there was any news." Lucas blushed slightly. Harry turned to answer the ringing phone in his office as Lucas looked at his feet.

"You miss her."

"Like Hell. Amy keeps asking where she is, why is she working away and why am I not with her. James has become a little withdrawn. Missing his mum."

"He's only five." Ruth smiled slightly. She knew how Gracie reacted when her and Harry were not there. The few times Harry had gone away since Gracie had been born were memorable. Gracie had waited, sulking until her daddy arrived home. Ruth squeezed Lucas' hand. "He will be fine. So will Amy. Ros knows you are the best person to look after them. She wont miss Amy's birthday. You know that. We'll get her out before then." She smiled slightly as Lucas took a deep breath.

"Three weeks."

"Yes. I know." Lucas ran a hand over his face, wondering how he would cope as a single father if anything went wrong. Ruth felt tears threaten for the second time that day. "Go home, Lucas. Be with your children. I'll work on this and as soon as I get anything, we'll go after them. Gruber needs to be stopped." She watched Lucas leave as Harry returned to her.

"Home Secretary having a panic attack over the latest Brexit nonsense. Crowther is going to give herself, and me an ulcer at this rate." He leant against Will's abandoned desk. "Ruth."

"I'm worried about Ros being in there. The guards, if they are as corrupt as Worthington and in Gruber's pockets." Ruth bit her lip, letting her thoughts go unsaid. Harry nodded. He didn't need the potential consequences explained to him. Ros was an outstanding officer, but she was only human. If something went wrong and they were unable to get back up into her then there was a chance she was in real danger. Ruth got up from her desk to stand in front of him.

"We are going to have to look after Lucas too."

"Really?" Harry rested his hands on Ruth's waist.

"Yes, Harry." She smiled as his expression softened. "You know how you would be if I was in there. They've been through so much over the years. I."

Harry nodded, pulling her towards him as he stood up. "I know. You're right." He was suddenly so close Ruth could smell his aftershave. "And we will." He kissed her gently before pulling back. "I know exactly what Lucas is going through. Just because you get to come and go from that infernal place doesn't make me any less worried."

"Trust me." Ruth touched his face gently.

"You know I do. Trust and worry are two different things." He kissed her once more, glad that he had sent everyone home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was a load of shit." Kyla jumped on the lower bunk as Ros walked back into the cell. The younger woman reminded her of Jo. If Joanna Portman had been a crook rather than a journalist turned spook. Ros sat at the chair in the corner of the bleak room.

"What?"

"Association. I'm trying to stay clean, yeah? Get off the gear so I don't end up spending more of my life in here than I have to."

"Good plan." Ros had begun to like the younger woman. It seemed that even with a fairly lengthy prison sentence ahead of her she seemed to be optimistic. Ros knew her time in the prison was limited but there was no way she could see any positives in her stay.

"Yeah, only that fat tart, the one that bothers with the witch everyone is afraid of."

"Gruber?"

"Yeah." Kyla narrowed her eyes. "She wants me to buy gear off of her."

"Cocaine?"

"No, cola bottles. Yes Cocaine." Kyla snapped. Ros raised an eyebrow. "No chance I said. Not tempted."

"Good for you." Ros made a mental note to keep an eye on their resident drug pusher.

"I was though, tempted. Mostly because of who she was. Gruber could have anyone in ere killed. Easy. I just wanna quiet life, not having her breathing down me neck."

Ros nodded, she understood how breaking a damaging cycle was difficult. All she had to do now was work out why her cell mate was being targeted and how she was going to make sure Gruber and her friends didn't succeed in causing Armageddon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Armageddon it?

Malcolm walked into the Grid with Beth close behind. The younger woman was still officially on 'rehabilitation leave' but had been spending more and more time back at the Grid. She smiled slightly as she saw Dimitri look up.

"Hey."

"Hi." Beth smiled gently as Zaf gave her a hug. "I'm fine."

"Not fit for duty. Not yet." Dimitri stared firmly. Malcolm rolled his eyes as he crossed to Tariq, knowing that Beth was determined to get her life back on track. He sat at his workstation letting the couple bicker between themselves.

"What the?" Beth snapped as Erin reached them. "She's evil."

"Should you be here?" Erin asked.

"Yes. No." The couple answered at the same time.

"That's one evil bitch. I followed her for a client before I started here. Nazi bitch. Erin, honestly she's capable of pure evil." Beth stared at the woman. "Why isn't she either dead or in prison?"

"She's in prison." Malcolm states as he turned back to his friends. "With Ros."

Xxxxxxxx

Kyla shook slightly as she stared at the wall. Ros knew the young girl was in the early stages of withdrawal. Being stuck in a small cell with a woman coming down off drugs was not something she relished.

"You need a doctor."

"Mind your own, you."

"Kyla you are not well. I know cold turkey when I see it."

"I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine."

Ros rolled her eyes. She knew the younger woman was far from fine. She'd used the same phrase so often she sometimes wondered if it would be engraved on her headstone.

"I thought you were staying clean ."

"Rachel."

"You bought shit off that woman. Didn't you? Gruber got to you."

"No she didn't." Kyla snapped. "She's getting her minions to have a go though. All that right wing bollocks isn't me." Ros leant back, head against the wall she knew the cell door would remain locked for at least another hour. Kyla spilling her guts was the only lead she was going to get for the time being. "Told her an all."

"Right wing? What is she?"

"Hitler reincarnated. That what she thinks. If you go against her you'll just get your face kicked in." Kyla shuddered. "Sushama - Muslim girl in for drug dealing? In the hospital wing, courtesy of Gruber."

"Why?"

"Got Stacey to beat the crap out of her for being Muslim. Won't get her own hands dirty."

"Typical bully."

"Yeah." Kyla nodded. The shaking subsided a little as she spoke. "Reckons she can get any crap you want though. Smack, Crack, Speed, Diazies, spice, mcat."

"In here?"

"God yes." Kyla laughed. "For a price. You are really one of life's innocents. Yes you can get as much gear in here as outside."

Ros smirked, amused at being referred to as innocent. She was far from it. Resting her head back against the wall she wondered how she could get noticed by Gruber. Everything the target stood for made her feel physically sick.

"You be careful." Ros spoke calmly. "I've had run ins with her type before. Head down, do your time and get the fuck out of ere."

"That's your plan? Eh?"

"Maybe." Ros smirked. "Or maybe I like to see scum scrapped off the surface."

Kyla tilted her head slightly, unable to form an opinion on the older blonde. It seemed like there was more to Rachel Northey than met the eye.

Xxxxxxxx

"Yes, Home Secretary." Harry kept his temper reigned in as he walked through Whitehall with the dumpy middle aged woman.

"Harry." She stopped forcing him to stop. "Brexit and all the fallout is taking everyone's attention away. Eyes are off the ball, I fear. I don't like it."

"I assure you Section D are well aware."

Crowther nodded once.

"Good. If they were to lose sight of what really matters then I fear we won't be able to come back from the consequences." She held his gaze for a moment.

"We have the matter in hand." Harry knew he was only telling half the truth. He was relying on Ros and Ruth to run the operation with minimal amount of backup. "My best officers are infiltrating the group. Trust me, Home Secretary. We have stopped worse in our time."

Crowther raised an eyebrow.

"That's as maybe, but Harry." She paused. "Gunther not only has links to the far right, she's a self styled Nazi peddling her poison to some of the most vulnerable and dangerous women in the country. We know she's." She paused as a man in a grey suit passed them.

"My officers have the case in hand." Harry walked away, hoping he was right.

Xxxxxx

Ros walked into the visiting room as dozens of other women did the same. Kyla headed straight for a table where a woman around the same age sat waiting for her.

"Janine." She hugged the other woman as Adam watched Ros approach.

"Sis."

"Hi." Ros sat down. Hands on the table in front of her she was acutely aware that the warder who had tried to frighten her was watching her.

"You ok?"

Ros nodded once. "How's mum and dad? Kids behaving?"

"Yeah." Adam smiler, knowing that she was referring to the junior officers on the team as well as Harry and Ruth. "Same as ever. Dad picks his mood with his toe, Mum worries constantly and the kids are trying to get away with what they can. While the older two sulk."

Ros smirked, she knew Lucas was worried about her being undercover. It was part of what they did, but she could picture him acting like a sulky teen.

"I've seen the counsellor."

"So I hear." Adam was aware Ruth was also in the prison somewhere. "You're either being watched or the woman three seats to your left has a crush on me."

"Don't flatter yourself. She's gay."

"Then she's watching you." Adam frowned. "One of Gruber's?"

"Yeah. Annoying little wench."

"Shall we give her something to report back to her boss?" Adam saw a sly smile cross her face. Ros pulled back slightly.

"Need an in somehow." She slammed her hands in the table before getting to her feet. Adam did the same.

"I WONT LISTEN TO THIS. Not from you." Ros yelled as a prison guard headed towards them.

"SIT DOWN!"

"CMON RACH!" Adam yelled. "FEW HOME TRUTHS!" The guard stepped between the apparently warring siblings as Adam pushed past them, his hand touched hers, slipping a coin sized device in her hand as the guard dragged her away.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Bully

Ros stood in the cold shower cubicle avoiding the icy water as it splashed against the tiles. She knew the prison guard was just outside the cubicle but that couldn't be helped. Slipping the coin sized device from beneath her wedding ring she slipped into the back of the burner phone she had acquired before hiding it in the hole behind the cistern. Every cell in her body prayed that the cheap phone and the SIM card Adam had given her hours earlier. She heard the voice of the male prison guard who had tried, and failed to intimidate her. Quickly she stuck her head under the now Luke warm water, gritting her teeth at the cold.

"Hurry up ladies."

She heard Kyla telling him to shut up as she exited the cubicle. Ros seethed, knowing he was corrupt and had no business following them into the shower room. She pulled her towel tightly around her, hiding that she still wore underwear before stepping out.

"Leave the kid alone." Ros glared, her voice was dangerously low. Kyla flinched slightly at the full Ice Queen performance kicked in.

"Or what?" He smirked as she stepped closer to him.

"Kyla? You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yes." The younger woman paused. "Rach."

"I'll see you later." Ros inclined her head - telling Kyla to leave quickly. Memories of rescuing Beth in a similar situation came back as anger pumped through her veins. Kyla reluctantly left them. Ros let a sly smile creep over her face as she stepped towards him before grabbing his genitals through his trousers. Maintaining eye contact she dug her nails in painfully.

"Officer Smith. You will keep away from me and my cell mate. Do you understand?" She smiled as he grabbed her wrist but unable to remove her hand. "Bully, harass or sexually harassed any woman in here and I promise I'll send your balls to the long suffering Mrs Smith to use as earrings." She released him before stepping back smiling. "Run along, there's a good chap."

He turned, trying to maintain a shred of dignity as Ros watched him go.

Cxxxxxxx

"I've an asset that can help." Beth stated firmly, glad that the stammer that had returned was not evident. Dimitri raised an eyebrow as Beth spoke.

"Go on." Alec folded his arms. He knew that like him Beth had a past outside of Section D. She was more experienced than a lot of the seniors gave her credit for.

"In Syria. I was following her husband for a British businessman. Greg Thomas." Beth frowned. "Embezzlement."

"And who is your asset?" Zoe joined the conversation. Beth smiled, happy to be useful for once.

"I kept in touch with Greg's sister Lauren. I can meet her in twenty minutes. No w-way am I sending anyone else."

Erin grabbed her jacket, before turning to her.

"Right then. Let's go."

Xxxxxxx

Ruth sat in the prison staff room watching the guards and other staff. She had to hide a smirk as one guard - she failed to catch his name was berated about a female prisoner getting the better of him. She instantly knew it would be Ros. Whatever the situation neither she nor Ros could abide abuse of power.

"Grace?"

She looked up as the prison chaplain sat opposite her.

"Hi."

"How are you settling in? I take the welfare of my pastoral team just as seriously as the ladies in our care." The older man smiled warmly. Ruth guessed he was nearer 70 than 60. In his black shirt and dog collar he just looked tired. Ruth smiled slightly.

"I think it's a case of so far so good."

"I see. Oh I should have said. I'm Father Michael. I've been here so long I always assume staff already know me. You're filling in for Diane? While she's off sick?"

"That's right." Ruth nodded, aware that Zoe and Catherine had worked hard on her legend. "Met some of the new residents."

"Ah Kyla and Rachel seem to be creating astir." He laughed. "Good for them! Oh don't look so shocked. It's for God to judge their sins not me. I don't know why anyone is in here and I don't wish to."

Ruth liked the aged priest, he, unlike the guards seemed to genuinely want to help change the situation his 'residents ' found themselves in.

"What about Gruber? A lot of the women seem to avoid her. I've noticed anyone who might be." Ruth paused. "A little quiet or weaker than her gets a hard time."

He nodded.

"Yet would you believe she comes up to the chapel every Sunday. Every service if she can."

"Devout Christian?"

"Hardly." He shook his head. "She's a manipulative tramp." He shrugged. "So much for being nonjudgmental. I disapprove of those who use my Faith for their own ends."

"And she does ?"

He nodded.

"Grace, I know she does. She's a conduit for drugs. I've seen her dealing but I can't get the guards to believe me. Just." He paused. "Be careful around her." He got to his feet as Ruth frowned. The guards in the other side of the office carried on berating their colleague as she wondered just how deep the corruption went.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Money?

Tariq stared at the computer screen, barely aware that Catherine had placed a mug of coffee to his left. His focus was totally on the screen in front of him.

"How long have you been staring at that?"

"Drug dealing is lucrative for those at the top of the tree. Ruth told us what the priest said. The money has to be somewhere."

"Take a break."

"Why? He flicked his eyes up at her. "Ros can't." He saw Lucas arrive looking more pale than ever. It was obvious he was worried sick about his wife. The last time she had gone under cover had irrevocably changed their lives. Now he just wanted her safe. Tariq shook his head. "He can't. I need to find the link."

"You will." Ruth approached them. "It's there."

"What about that sexist pig of a guard?" Catherine frowned.

"Smith?"

"Yeah. The one Ros tried to detach from his genitalia." Catherine smirked. Lucas joined them, his face drained of colour as he heard the younger woman.

"Dig up everything you can get on him. Cross reference it with what we know about Gruber. There's a link." Ruth touched Lucas' hand. "She's ok. Honestly. Lucas, she can do this."

He smiled slightly, running his hand over his five o clock shadow before nodding.

"I know." He felt sick. "She's amazing. I just."

Ruth nodded. She knew how he felt. Every time Harry went into the field she felt the same. Lucas shrugged before heading back to his desk. Ruth sighed as she glanced over to Harry's empty office. The JIC were taking longer than usual.

Xxxxxxx

"Beth. Are you sure about this?" Erin pulled her jacket closer to her as the rain changed from drizzle to a downpour. Beth nodded.

"She said she would be here."

"Drugs, right wing terrorist activities. That's the sort of stuff you go to prison for. Not something you do once you're in there." Erin paused. "I don't like this."

Beth nodded.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime? Drugs are not difficult to find, a bitch is still a bitch."

Erin nodded, not entirely sure that Beth should be out in the field. It was just weeks since she had undergone life saving neurosurgery, her speech was still hesitant and she seemed quieter, not the usual bombastic Beth Bailey they had come to know. Beth glanced at her watch as Erin watched her.

"Beth?"

"umm?"

"Move!" The dark haired woman rugby tackled Beth to the ground as shots ran out. A woman screamed as Beth realised it was her. An eerie silence descended around them as Erin looked across to the derelict building that had once housed public toilets. "Beth, I don't think your asset it coming."

Beth swore, relief flooding her that they hadn't been shot replaced by dread as she turned to see what Erin was looking at.

"Oh no." Beth scrambled to her feet before heading over to the ramshackle building. "Oh no, not you." She pulled a plastic tarpaulin back to reveal the corpse laying there. Erin immediately contacted the Grid, requesting a clean up team as Beth knelt next to the woman's body knowing that the murderer was still at large and had been waiting for them. Erin looked at her as she heard Will on the other end of the phone wondering just how much more the blonde could take.

Xxxxxx

Ros kept her expression neutral as a larger woman crossed the recreational room towards her. She was well aware the middle aged, heavily tattooed woman with spiky hair thought she was intimidating but knew she fell short. It took more than overgrown school bullies to worry her.

"You making a name for yourself."

"I'm trying to watch the telly." Ros kept her eyes on the screen, feigning interest in the day time soap that was playing. She had no idea what the programme was called and had no intention of finding out.

"Going after Smith."

"I haven't gone after anyone."

"Yeah, well my boss says different."

Ros rolled her eyes. "Not interested. Here to do my time and get back to the real world. Go away."

"Can't do that. Sorry. And before you say anything else, don't shoot the messenger."

"Sadly guns not allowed in here." Ros deadpanned. The other woman smirked.

"Chapel tonight. 6 pm. Bible study."

"I'm atheist."

"Be There Ok, Or you might just be finding out if God exists sooner than you think." She walked away as Ros smiled slightly. She finally had an in with Gruber. The end was nigh.

Xxxcc


	7. Chapter 7

Religious education?

Ros headed towards the chapel knowing she was walking into a trap. She had made herself a target but aggravating the prison bully as well as committing ABH on the prison guard put her directly on every thugs radar. Frowning slightly she remembered Adam once telling her hiding in plain sight was the best way to hide. No one suspected the loud, apparent Ice Queen as being a plant. Part of her shuddered at the thought of Malcolm, Ruth or Lucas finding out she was headed towards a place of worship to possibly get herself killed. All three still had their faiths, despite the world they lived in .

"Ah hello."

Ros looked up to see a middle aged man, older than Harry watching her.

"Hi."

"You're new. I'm Father Michael . Bible study something you've attended before?"

"No." Ros answered honestly. "Grace recommended I try."

"Ok." The priest nodded. "Everyone is welcome."

Ros smiled slightly, knowing the priest was the one person who saw and heard almost everything that went on. She just had to sit through the lesson until Gruber made contact.

Xxxxx

Harry had always disliked Whitehall. The pompous men in grey suits that haunted the corridors of power made him sick. Hardly any had worked a day in his world. He knew that none would have a clue what he and his team risked on a daily basis. Trying to keep his temper he fell into step with the Home Secretary. The shorter woman was clearly as angry as he was.

"Are your officers safe?"

"No Home Secretary. Then they rarely are."

She nodded, conceding his point. "But as far as we can hope?"

"For now. An asset of mine has been working in the prison for some time." He frowned. "I've asked him to identify himself to them. Michael is a seasoned veteran. I knew him in my army days. He's a good man."

"A guard?"

"Catholic priest."

"Different."

"If it keeps my officers alive and stops the planned terrorist attack he can be an elephant for all I care."

Crowther smiled. "Keep me informed Harry." She marched away leaving him to wonder what their next corse of action could be.

Xxxxxx

"Dead." Beth's hand shook as Dimitri knelt in front of her. He rested one hand on her knee, anchoring her to the present. "She was my age."

"I know."

"Why is this upsetting me so much? It's an occupational hazard. Losing assets. I."

"Beth."

"Don't say." She closed her eyes. "Don't say it's because I've been injured. Had brain surgery twice. They said trauma brain injury af. Fects personality. But this?" She sniffed. "Is not me."

Dimitri nodded. Gently he praised her hand away from her face.

"Maybe it is. I was gonna say it might be because you are bloody good at your job and you care about your asset." He spoke calmly. "And I was going to say I love you and I'd be happy if you never wanted to go in the field again."

Beth wiped her eyes on the back of her hand bfore letting him hug her. She knew her time in the field was coming to an end, she just didn't know how she was going to cope with it. Dimitri kisses her hair, silently hoping she would never go in the field again.

"You're ok, yourself." Beth whispered as Dimitri kissed her. Catherine barrelled into the room.

"Er sorry."

"Great timing!"

"Like my Dad. I know. Look Beth, I need you to look at something for me. You're the only one on the team who has gone after Gruber before."

Beth nodded, getting to her feet before heading out of the room.

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Blessing?

Ros sat on the small wooden chair with a battered copy of the Bible in her hand. She knew Father Michael was supposed to believe that she was a criminal on the edge of finding God but she also knew there was more to him that met the eye. The Dog Collar did nothing to fool her. She glanced across at the heavily set woman who had demanded her presence in the Chapel. So far the Organ Grinder hadn't turned up; just the monkeys. For a moment she began to think she had been sent on a Wild Goose Chase, that Gruber was sussing her out. She pushed the thought aside as the priest began to speak.

"Did any of you get a chance to read the passage from Acts I asked you to look at?" He paused as the woman Ros has been waiting for walked in. She smirked, noticing that the older man was barely able to stop himself rolling his eyes.

"Yes Father." She spoke before sitting directly opposite Ros. She watched as the newcomer opened her own copy of the Bible. She instantly disliked the woman. While Ros was as far from a practising Christian as she could imagine she knew the religion was important to some people, to people she cared about. Malcolm, Lucas, Ruth and Sarah all had their faiths, her children had been Christened. Hearing this woman make a mockery of it made her hate her all the more.

"Good." Father Michael smiled slightly. "I'm glad you have been able to. Acts 3;19 says "Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out." What did you make of that?" He watched several of the women shrug their shoulders. Ros kept her eyes on Gruber as the priest spoke. It was clear the woman was as suspicious of her as she was of Gruber. Narrowing her eyes, she knew things were about to get interesting.

xxxx

Ruth walked into the bedroom as quietly as she could. It had been an exhausting day, her mind still back in the prison trying to work out what Gruber was going to do next. Her meeting with the well spoken woman earlier that day was still fresh in her mind. She leaned her head against the bedroom door frame as she watched her daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Hi." She whispered as she felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist from behind her before kissing her neck.

"Hi."

"She still pouts like you. Even when she's asleep." Ruth smiled as she felt Harry rest his head on her shoulder.

"I do not pout."

"You do." Ruth bit her lip.

"I missed you today. On the Grid."

"I was there. Briefly." She squeezed his hand. "Spoke to Tariq and Catherine."

Harry nodded, his daughter had told him he had missed her visit while he was in Whitehall. The news had not put him in the best of moods.

"The JIC are being as productive and charming as ever. You'd think Brexit was the only thing that is likely to affect National Security over the next decade."

"Its led to problems." Ruth sighed as their daughter mumbled in her sleep. "You know that. Its why our budget was increased." Harry kissed her neck one more time.

"Nick is staying with Wes tonight. Pizza, football and movie with the lads as Wes put it."

Ruth smiled. Her children were growing up. She was still surprised that she had two children alive and happy. She had no idea what she had done to deserve having Nick and Gracie in her life but she wasn't about to question it. Turning quietly she took Harry's hand in her smaller one.

"I missed you too."

"Really?" Harry's voice lowered as she bit her lip. She nodded before stepping away from him while still holding his hand she led him to the bedroom next door as she tried to put the day's events behind her.

xxxx

"Rachel innit?"

Ros turned to look at Gruber. The woman was everything Ros despised. She nodded once as Father Michael took the battered Bibles back from the group before wishing them a good night.

"I said, you're Rachel."

"I know I am." Ros glared at her. Gruber smiled.

"You'd do right not to get on the wrong side of me." The brunette spoke calmly, her voice almost sweet. Ros remained still, her face neutral. She knew that the woman was sussing her out and she did not like it.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I could say the same to you."

"Really?" Gruber laughed as Father Michael approached them.

"Everything ok, Ladies?"

"Oh yes Father."

"Confession is 6 pm tomorrow." He glanced at Ros as he spoke. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Father, but Confession is what got me put in here to start with." Ros stood up as Gruber did the same. The priest smiled to himself, wondering where Harry Pearce recruited his team as Ros and Ruth seemed so different in many ways. He wandered away, chatting to two younger women from E wing that Ros recognised from the visiting room the day before. She turned back to Gruber.

"Why did you want me here?"

"Straight to the point. I like it."

"And?" Ros glared.

"See? Rachel. You are a little bit on an enigma."

"My business is my business. That's all." She glared at Gruber. The thinner woman smiled, reminding Ros of a Doberman that needed feeding. She glanced to where the priest was talking to the younger women.

"I see that. And I respect that. That's why I think you and I could come to some agreement. I feel I can trust your sense of discretion."

"No thanks." Ros turned, heading out of the Chapel. Gruber followed her, grabbing her shoulder she spun her so that Ros was facing her once more.

"That's a shame. You gave me the wrong answer."

Ros glared. "Now, if you don't do as I ask, and keep quiet about it."

"What?" Ros knew she had the woman. Suddenly being threatened meant she was now part of the inner circle. Gruber felt she was in control of her. Ros couldn't wait to take her down.

"I will make life in here difficult. Not just for you but for your little cell mate. Kyla. She is such a pretty young woman. It would be awful if something happened to change that."

The hate Ros felt for the woman multiplied exponentially as she listened. Making a show of sighing and pretending to consider her options she nodded once.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll let you know." Gruber smirked before walking away. Suddenly Ros felt that she needed a long hot shower. The op was finally starting to take shape. She knew Gruber was involved in drugs, shared and promoted racism as much as she could and had links to Britain for Britain. Now all she had to do was find out what the plans were and get the information to Adam and the others. Folding her arms she knew sleep was going to be difficult to come by. Counting her blessings she hoped this was the beginning of the end for the op. She wanted to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe tucked her hair behind her ear as she and Beth looked at the papers spread out in front of them. Photographs showed Gruber with well known extremists as well as typed transcripts of conversations GCHQ had intercepted were covering the mahogany table in the Briefing Room.

"These were all 'Eyes Only'." Zoe explained. Catherine handed Beth a photograph showing Gruber looking a little younger. A man in a suit smiling at her as Beth seemed to be trying to avoid the camera. She frowned.

"Oh!"

"You know where this was taken?" Catherine paused. Beth kept her eyes on the photo.

"Yeah. Memory not the best but yeah. I think I do. Before I started here. Before Sailor Boy and Lucas found me on the pirate ship. Saudi? No. Not Saudi. Syria. She was in Syria when I was. She killed the man I was working for." Beth paused. "I."

"Yeah. She did." Catherine paused.

"Its why I took the job as the Russian Hooker." Beth ran a hand through her hair as she looked up. "Cath, I told you this woman is evil. She tried to kill me once, she did kill my boss. I'd bet money she was involved in my asset being murdered and some plank taking pot shots at me and Erin. If she is and she knows it was me in the park then she probably knows who I work for and that I'm linked to Ruth and Ros."

"That's what I was thinking." Catherine narrowed her eyes.

"Ruth is home. But Ros is still in there." Beth began pacing the room thinking out loud. "She's in trouble. If Gruber did order the gunman to come after me and Erin then she knows I'm MI 5 now. Which means she has someone on the inside working out here for her. She must know who Ros and Rachel are."

"I'll call Dad." Catherine watched as Zoe nodded.

"We have to get Ros out of there. Fast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Identity crisis

Ros walked back from the chapel trying to figure out what happened. The Poison Dwarf that had followed Gruber around had decided to beat her up. Everything ached. Her lip throbbed but she knew taking the beating was part of her initiation into the little clique Gruber had surrounded herself with. It also meant Kyla was left alone, which for some reason had become important to her. Trying to suppress a groan she headed back to her cell; knowing more than likely her cell mate would ask questions.

Xxxxx

Harry matched onto the Grid with a feeling of uncertainty. The JIC meeting had gone on for longer than expected and it unnerved him. It seemed Mace was dead and gone but his legacy remained. He called for Adam and Ruth before heading into his office.

"Harry?" Ruth frowned. She knew when her husband was hiding something from her. He may have been able to conceal everything to the rest of the world but to Ruth he was an open book. He sat at his desk, every muscle in his body screamed anger and more worryingly to Ruth, fear.

"I spoke to Father Michael this morning."

"And?" Adam sat down.

"Ros has been transferred to the hospital wing of the prison. She was attacked last night in what appears to be a Bible class initiation."

"Is she ok? Lucas?"

"I don't know and no." Harry looked at his wife. "I haven't spoken to him yet. I will, before the briefing."

Adam swore. "I've a visiting order for this afternoon."

"Keep that appointment. I want to know exactly what happened. I'm willing to pull her out of there now but apparently she's recovering from her injury."

Ruth shook her head. "Don't pull her now. My gut tells me we get away from there as fast as possible but we still don't have the target. We know Gruber is setting something up, recruiting and radicalising women in there. We can't just walk away now. However much we want to."

Adam nodded. He knew she was right. He also knew how worried Harry was and how devastated Lucas would be. He glanced out over the main Grid, watching Lucas pull on his leather jacket as he spoke to Dimitri. Moments later both men left the Grid. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched them leave. Beth marched towards the glass panelled room before walking in.

"Does no one knock?"

"Brain damaged. I forgot." Beth stared at him. Ruth smirked. "Francine Gruber knows who I am. I've gone after her in the past. I'd bet money on her knowing Ros is in there."

The words came out in a rush, almost as if she was afraid they'd get lost in the pea soup that often accounted for her memory. Ruth swore, knowing how serious and precarious her friend's situation had become.

"Fine. We won't put you anywhere near this op. You keep back. Understood."

"Sir." She paused. "If I'm right."

"Then Ros' life is in danger." Harry got to his feet, signalling that the meeting was over. He knew Ruth and Beth were right; they had to continue the op. He just hoped it wouldn't cost the life of his friend.

Xxxxxx

"Gruber murdered her husband." Dimitri got into the car as Lucas started the engine. The small car revved as Lucas pulled out of the car park underneath Thames House.

"I know. And her child."

"So, she has no problem killing anyone. Why would your asset want to help? Beth's asset is dead because she wanted to help us."

Lucas felt himself tense as Dimitri spoke. He knew that Dimitri was right.

"Gruber is a known Nazi sympathiser. Dresses herself up as the model prisoner, but this isn't the first time she's been inside. A friend of mine from before Russia arrested her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are going to see DCI Nikki Page. Still a serving officer. It was her testimony that got her put inside." Lucas drove away from the centre of the city. Dimitri frowned. "Gruber was arrested and imprisoned for three years back in the late 90s. Attempted murder of a police officer- Nikki. Attacked her purely because she is Jewish."

"What?"

"Antisemitism is alive and disgusting as ever." Lucas paused. "That was her explanation. Nikki was attacked because of her Judaism. Twisted but then we know Gruber is an evil bitch."

"Unbelievable."

"Yeah." Lucas pulled into a small council estate on the edge of Peckham. Killing the engine he turned to Lucas. "Nikki is meeting us here."

Dimitri looked over the run down estate as a motorbike approached them. Moments later a leather clad figure with a biker's jacket and helmet approached them.

"Nice bike."

"I like it. Harley Davison Fat Boy. Classic." Nikki unzipped her jacket before getting into the back of the car. "Here. My case files on Francine Gruber and her cronies. Stop her. I don't care how you do it but she's a parasite. We linked her to several banned groups. One which we believe is inciting violence and planning an attack."

"You know the same as us." Dimitri frowned.

"I'm a copper not a spy." Nikki snapped. "The information in that file should put you in the right direction. She believes she is Hitler in a bra. My guess would be she's getting her minions to get her out of there, to go after sites that Hitler didn't attack."

"London Eye didn't exist back then." Dimitri paused.

"Neither did the O2 arena." Nikki paused as Lucas stared ahead, suddenly aware of the potential magnitude of an attack.

Xxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Girl power?

Harry sat at the head of the briefing room table feeling slightly unsettled. With neither Ros or Ruth there he knew there was no way he was going to be able to soften the blow. He knew Lucas and Zaf, who had become a surrogate brother to both Ros and Ruth had to hear what happened to Ros from him. Both men stepped in to the room aware that they were uncharacteristically early for the briefing.

"Sit down. Both of you." Harry signalled to them both.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Zaf smirked. "What we done?"

Harry ran his hand over his face. Lucas sat down, watching him intently.

"It's Ros."

Harry nodded once.

"I found out earlier but you were both away from the Grid. Lucas, she's."

Lucas visibly paled. His already alabaster skin took on an almost translucent quality. Zaf swore.

"If you tell me that."

"She's in the hospital wing of the prison. Apparently if it wasn't for my asset and her cell mate she would be dead. Kyla and Michael stepped in. Thank God. She's alive. Adam is visiting her as planned as Ruth is going in too."

"Get her out of there." Zaf paused as Lucas buried his head in his hands. He knew Ros would never walk away from an op. The hotel bombing years earlier had taught them all that.

"She's alive." Lucas watched as Harry smiled.

"Come on, Lucas." Zaf shook his head. "Nightingale, Mace, Jack, Tom And all the other scum she's faced couldn't stop her. Some fat slag isn't going to. Our Ros is tenacious if nothing else."

"Bloody minded." Harry mumbled. "But all the best spooks are. We can't pull her out of there yet. She's ok but the doctor said she's going to need hospital care for a day or so. Ruth and Adam will see her today."

Lucas nodded. He thought of his kids, both in school and wondered how he would tell them if the worst happened. A slight knock on the door caught their attention as Malcolm appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt." The older man looked on the verge of a heart attack or some sort of break down. Harry raised his eyes.

"You're late anyway. Where is everyone?" Harry got to his feet.

"Ah well."

"What is it?"

"You need to see this. All of you. Seems like there's a bit of bother at the prison." Malcolm avoided Lucas' gaze.

"And the justice secretary is on the phone waiting for you."

Harry swore under his breath before practically marching out of the office. Lucas and Zaf followed.

Xxxxxxxx

The noise was deafening as Ruth stepped out of the counselling office. Smoke and sirens filled the air as a younger woman barrelled into her. Ruth gasped, knocked off balance.

"In there. Now." Ruth was pushed back through the office door as the younger woman slammed the door behind her.

"What the?"

"Grace Portman Yeah? I'm Kyla. Rachel's cell mate. She can't make her appointment today." Kyla seemed terrified as Ruth nodded. "Only she ain't who she seems to be. Is she?"

"I won't discuss cases with you. Patient confidentiality."

"I know all that." Kyla waved a hand away. "Rachel took a pasting because she stood up to Gruber. Two things can happen when you do that. One." Kyla counted on her fingers. "You end up in hospital or b, the mortuary. The cow is psycho."

"Are you telling me you know who attacked Rachel?"

"Yeah but right now luv? We got bigger problems. Bloody riot in A block! Kicking right off."

"I thought something was." Ruth sighed. "What caused it?"

"Fuck me if I know." Kyla snapped. Ruth raised an eyebrow. The younger woman reminded her of a cross between Ros and Jo. For a moment she wondered if Ros really had cultivated an asset while she had been in there. "I dunno but I reckon it's got something to do with Gruber's lot. She's been spouting all that white supremacy crap. Winding people up." Kyla sniffed, hugging her arms tightly around her she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Right." Ruth's mind whirred as she tried to think of the best way to get them to safety. A prison riot hadn't been figured into their plans but she knew she had to find Ros.

"Rachel ain't who she says she is either. Doubt you are too."

Ruth's heart started pounding. "What?"

"I know an undercover cop when I see one. Don't worry I won't land you init. "

"I don't know what you mean."

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Like I said. I'm no angel but if your lot are in ere after Gruber then I'll 'elp all I can."

Ruth smiled. "I'll have to get you to sign some stuff at some point."

"Aye. Contracts ."

"Official Secrets Act."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah. I know." Ruth smiled slightly. "So? How do you get to the hospital wing from here?"

Kyla ran a hand through her hair before leading Ruth out of the room. Ruth ducked her head as she followed the younger woman trying to block out the nerves that coursed through her as prison officers dressed in riot protection gear headed through the corridors. Kyla swore as she ducked out of the way before grabbing Ruth's hand and leading her deeper into the prison.

Xxxxxxx

Adam glared at the prison warden ran the metal detector over him. There had been no explanation for the delay in getting into the prison and he was beginning to get worried.

"Cmon mate. My sister is in the hospital wing."

"If it was serious then you'd have been called in before now." The burly woman snapped. Adam glared as she told him to wait. Sirens began to blare as she stormed away, ignoring the bedraggled and annoyed family members. Adam slipped behind the counter into the prison glad that the harridan seemed to have forgotten basic security protocols. He slipped away unnoticed as the chaos of the riot continued.

Xxxxxx

Ros glared at the ceiling, trying to work out why she was in a different area of the prison to where she had been headed. Sirens caught her attention as Adam appeared next to her.

"Alright?"

"What's?"

"According to your notes my darling sister, you have a fairly decent concussion, bruised ribs and a broken cheek bone." Adam appraised her as she tried to sit up.

"Yeah? Well you should see the other guy." Ros kept her face deadpan as Adam sat down next to her. "What happened ?"

"World War 3 by the sounds of things. Your sparring partner has thrown an almighty tantrum." Adam paused. Ros swore as she shifted position.

"Probably realised she's missing this." She slid a SIM card from the locket she had been wearing. "Took it when she tried to strangle me. Seriously Adam, I am taking that bitch down."

Adam nodded once. "No Ros, we are." He got to his feet before squeezing her hand and leaving the room.

Xxxxxxx

Harry glared at the television monitor as the news broadcast live from outside the prison. Zoe swore as the footage switched to show some of the prisoners on the roof. A fire seemed to be flickering in the corner.

"Adam, Ros and Ruth are in there." Catherine folded her arms. "We still don't know where the planned attacks are. What the Hell do we do now?"

Beth sighed as she realised Lucas and Zaf had gone. Harry narrowed his eyes before turning to his daughter.

"Work. That's what we do now." He headed towards the Grid as Alec joined them. Alec paused.

"Harry? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

Alec swore. "Not in your own." Alec turned as Zoe suddenly realised she was the most senior person remaining. Her stomach flipped as she realised she had to keep the Grid on track - lives depended on it.

Xxxxxx

A/n can Kyla help? What has Ros found? Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Help or Hinderance

Alec drove towards the prison knowing that there was no point in trying to convince Harry that his place was on the Grid. He knew that where Ruth was concerned there was no way logic even entered his head. He risked a glance at his old friend and boss, knowing that Harry would never admit that when it came to the safety of his team he would put himself in harms way before he would let anything happen to them. Especially Ruth. He pulled the car to the side of the road as a uniformed police officer waved him down.

"Where are you headed?" The impossibly young police officer asked as Harry barely resisted the urge to bite his head off.

"The prison." Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry gentlemen." The officer started "But there has been an incident there today. No cars in, no cars out."

"I think we can be an exemption." Alec tried to appease the younger man. The officer shook his head but froze when he saw Harry retrieve his ID badge from his pocket.

"I think you'll find in matters of national security it helps to have the Head of Domestic Counter Terrorism on site. Now, we are in a bit of a rush." Harry snapped as the young officer seemed to freeze to the spot.

"MI 5."

"Yes."

"Go through."

The officer waved them away as Alec gunned the engine. He smirked, sure he saw the young man whisper 'Bloody Spooks' as he headed though the cordon into the prison car park. Parking the car he smirked, noticing the small pool car Lucas had signed out earlier that day. He just hoped that their presence was more of a help rather than a hinderance to Adam and the women in the prison. He had a feeling if he didn't manage Lucas' innate pessimism, Zaf's overprotective streak and Harry's temper the latter was more likely to be the case. Before he could say anything Harry was already out of the car and headed towards where Lucas stood next to a very disgruntled looking Prison Governor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Ruth whispered as she followed Kyla along the smoke filled corridor of the prison. The yells, shouts and screams emanating from the riot terrified and confused her, but getting to Ros was the priority. All she knew was her friend was injured enough to get herself put in the hospital wing of the prison. Kyla ushered her into an alcove at the side of the corridor.

"You ok?" Kyla bit her lip as Ruth nodded. The inmate seemed incredibly young in that moment. The smoke made her throat constrict as it hit her. The overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia causing her to be more nauseous than she thought possible. Kyla watched her for a moment before heading away from her into an abandoned office.

"Phone is dead." She snapped as Ruth caught her breath. "Why? Why knock out the phone? Bloody idiotic."

"Reduce communication with the outside. Look, I need to get to Gruber."

"No." Kyla shook her head.

"Tell me how to get there." Ruth continued. "You know she started this. Have you seen the news?"

"Sorry but busy inside. Find I don't get to watch much telly." Kyla glanced out of the office. "She finds you in there then we are both dead."

"Better that than the far right getting hold of more leverage. We know this woman is grooming younger women, you're age. How old are you?" Ruth asked.

"Twenty."

"A kid." Ruth shook her head slightly. She had known Kyla was impossibly young to be caught with everything she had. Kyla shrugged.

"Before you asked I'm in ere because I was on drugs and did some orrible things. Stuff I regret so can we save the counselling until after that bitch kills us?" Kyla ushered her out of the office towards the cell Gruber occupied. Ruth took a deep breath hoping that luck was on their side.

Xxxxx

"Ah." The prison governor shaded his eyes from the sun as Harry and Alec walked towards him. Harry narrowed his eyes barely concealing the hatred for the incompetence of the man.

"You've got some explaining to do." Harry snapped as the thinner man seemed to crumble before them.

Xxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Cell mates?

Ruth slipped along the abandoned corridor knowing that Kyla was as scared as she was. For a moment she wondered if trusting the younger woman had been a mistake. Sighing, she looked behind her before heading into the empty cell.

"I aint going in." Kyla stated firmly. "No chance. I'm already in the bad books."

"What for?" Ruth slipped her phone out of her pocket before taking photos of the cell and slipping her hand beneath the mattress of the bunk bed. "Ok." She mumbled before taking a photo of the paper she had found.

"Not buying her gear."

"Drugs."

"No, Avon." Kyla rolled her eyes. "Heroin. I told her I'm trying to get clean and stay that way." She nervously looked along the corridor, yells and screams still audible in the distance. "Thought you wanted to see Rachel."

"I do." Ruth slipped something into her pocket. "But I don't know when or if I'd get this chance."

"Shit, urry up."

"What is it?"

"Psycho Smythe is on his way."

"Who?"

"Pervy prison officer. Me and Rach, well especially Rachel are in his bad books and all." Kyla smiled. "Put it this way. Thanks to our friend, e could get in the Vienna Boys Choir with the falsetto she gave im."

Ruth smiled, knowing her friend had a way of making her views known. She had already heard the prison staff's version of the encounter. She didn't need to imagine that it had been exaggerated greatly. She frowned slightly as she read what was on the note. Instead of putting it back in its hiding place she stuck it inside her bra. Kyla began trying to usher her out of the cell as Ruth grabbed what she could and left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You." The rain began to splatter the ground as Lucas walked towards Harry, Alec and the prison govener.

"Well? Answer him." Alec stepped closer to Worthington as the older man ran a hand over his face. It was clear he was terrified of Harry and Alec. Lucas remained quiet, watching the exchange.

"The police are in there." Worthington's voice broke as Harry glared. "I. Your officers knew the risk."

Harry nodded. "And if any harm comes to any of my officers while they are in that building you better keep an eye on your life insurance policy." He glance towards Lucas who had been joined by Zaf.

"Adam is in there. He just text me." Zaf stated as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even requested a wifi lockout? I dare say you've invited Sky, BBC and ITV down here before you even began to follow protocol." Harry snapped. "Alec, get this moron out of my sight."

"Sir." Alec grabbed his arm before almost dragging Worthington away. Lucas resisted the urge to follow, knowing that he would have difficulty keeping his temper when there had been so little news of Ros since he had arrived.

"What did Adam say?" Lucas tried to keep his voice steady, ignoring the pit of anger and fear that had begun to build in his stomach. Zaf looked at his phone.

"With RM. On way out." Zaf smiled. "She's ok then. If he can get her to move she has to be well enough."

Lucas nodded, hoping his friend was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ros?" Adam paused as he looked behind him to see Ros holding her ribs and struggling to breathe. "Ros?"

Ros narrowed her eyes as she saw him watching her. She knew he was worried about her. Every breath caused her chest to scream in protest as her lungs burned. She nodded once, remaining silent. Adam stepped towards her.

"You need to rest?"

"No." She gasped. "I need to get to Gruber. She did this and she is behind the planned attacks. I know she is."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "You know that. I know that. We need the evidence."

"Get me to her cell and I'll get the evidence."

"Ros."

"I am fine." She hissed through gritted teeth. Adam raised an eyebrow, knowing Ros well enough to know when not to push her. She looked like death warmed up. The exertion of leaving the hospital bed making her wheeze and lurch towards the wall as the vertigo washed over her. Adam remained silent as she collected herself.

"You don't have to do this."

"That bitch set me up for this. I am doing this."

Adam nodded as he followed her through the hospital corridor towards the main prison. She knew he was watching her for any weakness. There was no way she was going to let him see how awful she felt, how every breath was agony and her ankle felt as if it may explode with each step. All that mattered was getting the information they needed and getting out of the prison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm swore under his breath as he listened to the comms. Harry had left the only channel of communication they had open. While Malcolm could see and hear his friend, Harry could do neither. He pressed a few keys on the computer in front of him as Tariq hit the desk.

"Tariq!" Catherine snapped.

"I hacked the cameras." Tariq smiled. "Ruth and Ros both have trackers on theme. Now I've picked up Ros' tracker again. She's moving." He smiled as Catherine crossed the Grid to him. Zoe and Dimitri approached him, watching the screen over his shoulder.

"Are we sure its her?" Zoe asked, her eyes darting between the screens. "Where's Erin?"

"With Beth." Dimitri sighed. "And Will."

"Meeting an asset." Catherine explained. Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"Because that went so well previously." Zoe rolled her eyes. Dimitri glared at her, hoping that history wasn't repeating itself. Tariq folded his arms, leaning back in his chair as the fuzzy grey screen on his left sprung to life.

"It worked!" Calum laughed as Tariq pretended to be offended.

"You doubted it?"

"What?" Dimitri looked a little lost. Malcolm sighed.

"I gave Ruth a new mobile phone when she went in. To the rest of the world it appears to be your standard smart phone. Smaller but similar in appearance."

"Only, its not a phone in the traditional sense." Calum smiled as Ruth's message appeared on the grey screen. "She's done it! You star, Ruth! She's done it."

"What?" Catherine and Zoe asked at the same time. Tariq pressed a few keys as Ruth's words appeared on the screen.

"Taken a photo of the blue print for a very sophisticated bomb by the looks of things. And if I am right, those numbers are co-ordinates. Calum?" Malcom looked to his right. The younger man nodded.

"I'm on it." He began loading a map of London on to his screen.

"Come on. Come on." Tariq knew everyone's eyes were fixed on the flashing icon indicating the person on the other side of the screen was trying to type. "Ruth? Come on." He swore as his screen turned black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n filler chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Not Good?

Malcolm frowned at the screen, his pulse unhealthily fast as he waited for the computer to spring back to life. He knew Ruth was trying to communicate with him. He just hoped the Wifi signal had dropped out and nothing more sinister had happened. He knew that Tariq's latest gadget was just a prototype but he had hoped it would have been some use in the field. He tried not to think of everything that could possibly go wrong, of what fate could have fallen his friends at the prison.

xx

Alec marched the prison governor towards the truck the police had been using as a base. He knew the quiet man had a reputation for being a posh, reserved and pompous man but he just hoped that he could get the man to talk. He folded his arms as Whittington took a seat opposite him.

"First riot?" Alec asked.

Whittington looked at the floor. Alec raised an eyebrow. He knew Catherine had uncovered more on the man in front of him than even his mother would know. He just hoped some of the information would be useful. He waited, doing nothing to fill the heavy silence in the room. He knew that a man like Whittington was too nervous to let the silence spread out. He knew that he was more than likely on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"You knew our people were in there." Alec stated rather than asked. "You called my boss to the office almost immediately. Putting her cover in danger. You did that. You put her life at risk."

"I put my prison first." The other man glared.

"Section Chief Ros Myers could be dead. If she doesn't come out of there in one piece, I know at least three men that would make it their business to ensure you don't go back in there in one either."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You catch on quick." Alec stepped forward. " A terrorist cell was operating from your prison. A cell you claim had not been brought to your attention."

"I."

"See? I'm not the brightest spark in the sky but I think I would know if a cell was operating from my prison. I always thought the Guvnor was supposed to know exactly what went on under their noses." Alec was close to the man's face, he could almost smell the fear coming from him.

"Am I under caution?"

"Not yet." Alec admitted. "I wouldn't worry about it. Not yet. If anything happens to my colleagues in there then I wouldn't be concerned about what the police may or may not do."

xxxxxxx

Kyla gasped as she was forcibly dragged into the cell. Ruth spun round, eyes wide as the younger woman was thrown into the corner of the cell. Kyla's head connected with the metal bed frame with a sickening thud. She remained immobile as Ruth stared at the woman in front of her.

"Counsellor."

"Why did you do that? She's done nothing to you." Ruth knew it was a lame come back, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins told her to run. The obese woman in the cell doorway blocked her only means of escape. She glared at her knowing that her cover was blown. She just hoped Malcolm had the information she was trying to send.

"You found what you're looking for?" She glared as Ruth squared her shoulders. If Kyla was dead, and she was about to be killed there was no way she was going to let Gruber's thug see how scared she was.

"Most of it."

"Pity it wont leave here." The woman stepped forward, her tattoos bulging as she flexed her arms. Ruth stood her ground, trying not to look at the younger woman who appeared lifeless on the floor of the cell.

"No, but then it didn't need to. Wifi connection is brilliant." Ruth frowned slightly as the larger woman fell forwards, stumbling before she hit the floor. Ruth instinctively tried to catch her as she fell. Kyla groaned. Stumbling to the floor she looked up to see Adam in the doorway holding a wooden chair handle.

"ADAM!"

"Sorry, couldn't find a tree branch. Had to improvise." He held out his hand for her as she tried not to laugh. The memory of running away from white supremacist thugs in a forest seemed a lifetime ago. She headed towards Kyla who was slowly coming to her senses.

"Kyla?"

"Oh I am gonna be sick." Kyla swallowed hard before Ruth pulled her on her side to vomit into the box that had been abandoned on the floor. Ros appeared in the doorway behind them. She clung to her ribs as Kyla looked up. "Rach."

"Got what we needed?" Ros asked, not correcting the young prisoner as Ruth nodded.

"I think so." She looked at the prone body of her would be attacker. "What about her?"

"Move now." Adam grabbed Kyla and ushered Ruth out of the cell. "We have to get out of here."

Kyla pulled her arm away as she stumbled out of the cell. "Easy for you to say. I'm stuck here. Another eighteen months before I get a chance to get out."

Adam and Ros exchanged glances before both of them ushered her and Ruth away from Gruber's cell. Adam smirked as he closed the cell door on the now groggy thug inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Calum hit the keys on the computer in front of him as Malcolm shook his head slightly. Tariq remained silent, the screen in front of him remained blank.

"Ruth sent us what she could. I'm guessing." Tariq paused. "No, I know my smartphone special worked, we wouldn't have got the images if it didn't." The words came out in a rush as she began trying to reconnect the signal. "Bluetooth is a little bit dodgy in that area."

"What with it being a prison." Zoe mumbled as Malcolm raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged as Tariq carried on oblivious to her jibe.

"Yeah, exactly. So, I boosted the mainframe, highjacked the signal from the local supermarket of all places and bounced our signal off it. Hopefully, it'll drag in whatever it was Ruth was trying to send us."

"Good idea." Calum smiled as Catherine walked away from them. She couldn't shake the feeling something had gone wrong. They had the blueprints to a highly sophisticated explosive devise. All they had to do was find out when and where it was going to be used.

"Don't like it." Catherine paused as she began putting the co-ordinates Ruth had managed to get to them through the computerised map in front of her. "Oh, this is not good. This is really not good." She bit her lip as her husband looked up.

"Cath?"

"How fast can we get Beth and Erin to the London Eyesore?"

"Oh dear." Malcolm agreed as Zoe grabbed her jacket, calling for Tariq to re-direct Beth and the others while she and Callum practically ran from the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked towards where Harry was staring at a computer monitor someone had set up earlier. Zaf could be seen talking quietly with a prison official as Lucas wondered what the images on the screen were telling him. He couldn't shake the feeling that they had missed something. A man yelled in the distance as the ground shook. Lucas was blown off his feet as the side of the prison erupted in flame as the ground beneath them shuddered.

xxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

bang?

Adam groaned as every cell in his body seemed to burn. He could smell the acrid air and fought the nausea that was beginning to build in his gut. He knew a bomb had gone off, he knew there was a high chance his friends were either injured or dead, that there was no way of getting out. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of his wife and children back home. Wes and Carrie had already been through so much and Isabella would never even remember him if he died where he was. A soft moan to his left caught his attention.

"Kyla?"

"Argh. yeah."

"You ok?"

"What do you think? Bloody Hell."

"Looks like a bomb went off."

"Well, the Earth moved for me."

Adam smirked. The younger woman reminded him of the women on the Grid. Perseptive, intelligent and as hard a shell as any of them. He gulped in a breath of stale air.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm alive. That'll do for now." She swore as she rolled onto her back. "You?"

"Always."

"Yeah." She blinked, "Because nothing says fine like a head wound and dislocated shoulder." She answered as she struggled to sit herself up. Adam gingerly touched his left shoulder. "I'm no doctor but I am pretty sure a shoulder shouldn't really look like that." She rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus. "Where's Rachel and Grace? Or should I say Ros and Ruth?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid. I know they, and you aren't exactly who you told us you were. No way you and Ros/Rachel or whatever you say she is are brother and sister." She smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "Police?"

"No." Adam grunted as he pulled his injured arm close to his body. "Security Service."

"Spooks. Bloody Hell."

"Yeah." Adam frowned, realising he had broken a few ribs in the process of being thrown around in the bomb blast. "We need to get out of here."

"Really? Because that had not occurred to me." They both turned to see Ros trying to wake what looked like a very dead woman in her arms. "And its Ros. She's Ruth." Ros nodded to the woman who lay as still as the grave.

"Is she breathing?" Kyla asked.

"Er". Adam scooted over to where Ruth lay. "Yes, just about. I can't carry her." Adam felt sick. He had seen people he cared about die in front of him - Fiona had died in his arms. He hated to think what would happen if Ruth didn't survive. The woman was the glue that held Section D, and Harry together. He paused, closing his eyes as Kyla yelled in Ruth's ear, hoping to wake her. Ros blinked back a tear as a soft voice caught Adam's attention.

"Yes, you are mad."

"Jo." He mumbled. Ros raised an eyebrow. "Something Jo said once. About. I dunno."

"Time." Jo's voice could be heard inside Adam's head. "You must get out of here. Its not your time. Or hers. Ros and Ruth must survive. You hear me? Adam. Get up and get out." He swallowed hard as Kyla looked at him. He knew Jo was dead - had died when he was in deep cover, he knew there was no way she could be berating him but she was and he was starting to think he had hit his head harder than he thought. He scrambled to his feet as Kyla did the same. She looked up at the damaged balcony above.

"We can't stay here."

"No shit Sherlock." Adam tried to hold Ruth in one arm but struggled. Ros caught her other side, taking the weight as best she could with her own injuries.

"What we waiting for? Christmas? Move." Ros snapped as they struggled along the balcony as shouts could be heard. Kyla yelled for help before promptly vomiting again and staggering after her new friends.

xxxxxxx

"Beth?" Tariq tapped his ear piece as he watched the dots move on the electronic map in front of him. "You hearing me?"

"Comms are fine." Beth stated as she opened the car door just as Dimitri pulled the car to a stop. He jumped out the car, running towards the kiosk next to the London Eye, knowing they had to shut the attraction down and get as many people away from there as possible. Erin began evacuating the place as Will helped Beth search for the bomb.

"There's been an explosion at the prison."

"There'll be one here if we don't find this bomb." Beth snapped. "Oh! Oh, right."

"Beth?" Will jogged to her as she pointed at the mechanism she was concerned about.

"We need to get up there. Bomb Squad got any ladders?" Beth hoped Tariq and Malcolm were still listening to her as she realised the bomb was in the carriage at the top of the wheel.

"Oh." Malcolm's voice came through the comms. "Bomb Squad is on the way. Can you get any closer?"

"Do I look like Spiderman to you?" Beth huffed. "I'll try." She bit her lip wondering how she was going to get the carriage down safely. Malcolm spoke quietly but she could no longer focus on anything other than getting to the bomb.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Alec jogged towards his friend. "What the?"

Harry looked on the verge of a heart attack. Alec had never seen his friend so shaken. Harry paused, before turning to him. "Anything?" Sirens from ambulances and police drowned out the voices around them. Harry shook his head. The paramedics began tending to the injured as police and Bomb Squad officers ran around the destroyed prison. Zaf yelled as he pulled Lucas to his feet. Alec and Harry turned to see Lucas almost collapse again. Zaf smiled broadly as he supported his friend.

"Look." Zaf nodded towards where a young girl seemed to be falling out of the ruins with Adam close behind her. "They're alive." Zaf nodded as he realised Lucas had seen what he had. "Ros is alive. Get over to her." Lucas blinked back tears as he forgot his painful back and practically ran towards his wife and friends. Harry remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. He heard Alec call his name as he and a police officer ran to help. Adam almost collapsed as Alec took Ruth out of his arms.

"HARRY! GET OVER HERE!" Alec yelled as Ruth groaned. Ros let herself fall into Lucas' arms as Adam was quickly put on a stretcher against his will and an oxygen mask put over his face. Ruth opened her eyes as Alec shook her. Harry finally moved, taking his place next to Ruth as she took a deep breath.

"I." She closed her eyes as he held her, wishing the paramedics would work a miracle he didn't think he deserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Problem?

Ros took a deep breath as Lucas wrapped his arms around her. He knew there was no way she would allow any public display of affection unless she had been seriously hurt. Her head rested on his shoulder as he closed his eyes. A second, smaller explosion was heard behind them, causing them both to jump.

"Ros."

"I."

"Don't say you're ok." Lucas looked her in the eyes. "Please."

"Adam and Ruth. Kyla."

"Kyla?"

"She helped us. It's because of that girl you're not a widow." Ros nodded to where Kyla sat on the steps of an ambulance having her wounded hands looked at. Adam looked equally bedraggled and worried as Zaf and Alec spoke to them. Ros frowned before turning to see Ruth laying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her face and paramedics siting IV lines in her arms. "Shit."

"You need to go to hospital." Lucas stated firmly. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"May be but not as much as Ruth does." She looked over as Harry's ashen face remained focused on his wife. Ambulance sirens filled the air as Zaf jogged towards them.

"Get back to the Grid." Ros stated firmly. He nodded.

"Your friend. Kylie."

"Kyla." Ros corrected. Zaf nodded.

"Yeah, her. Hands pretty smashed up. Talk to her, she wont take any painkillers. She makes you look."

Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Not stubborn."

"I am not stubborn. I'm the boss." Ros stated as Lucas smirked. Neither of them wanted to think about what could have happened to Ruth when the bomb went off. Lucas knew he was lucky not to be in the position Harry found himself at that moment. She headed towards Kyla as she tried not to think about her damaged ankle. Lucas didn't take his eyes from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bugger." Beth snapped as she reached the control panel of the massive ferris wheel. She had always hated the thing, agreeing with Harry that it was more of an eyesore than an attraction. Now it was the focus of a terror attack she was even more unsure of it.

"What?" Will could be heard through the comms. "Evacuation complete."

"Good." Beth slipped a small flat metal straw from her pocket. "Any sign of Bomb Squad? You know? The ones with nice little robots that do this for you?" She eased off the cover praying that she had really found the trigger for the device. Climbing a few hundred feet in the air to reach the actual device wasn't a thought she relished.

"At the prison but a unit is on the way here." Dimitri reached her as Malcolm could be heard issuing instructions through her ear piece.

"Great, just sodding great."

"What?" Will asked.

"Oh loving life William. Just loving life." She paused. "Bollocks."

"What?"

"Timer just sped up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the back of the speeding ambulance as a paramedic shone a torch in Ruth's eyes. "Ok luv? You back with us?" The far too cheerful man smiled as Ruth blinked.

"Er?"

"Ruth?" Harry squeezed her hand as Ruth looked around the ambulance, trying to work out what had happened. "Ruth?"

"Hi." She whispered from beneath the oxygen mask. Harry smiled, the relief filling his eyes as she held his gaze. Deathly pale she was on the verge of losing consciousness once more.

"What did I tell you?"

"Fine."

"So I see. That's why we are in the back of an ambulance on the way to the A&E." Harry watched as she smiled slightly. "A bomb went off, Ruth. You could have been killed."

"Wasn't though."

"Mule."

"Take more than bomb to separate us." She smiled slightly as the paramedic pushed morphine into her vein. Ruth smiled slightly in thanks as the pain eased. "Wassat?"

"Morphine." The paramedic answered. "And anti-sickness stuff."

"Good stuff." Ruth yawned as Harry and the paramedic exchanged smirks. Ruth was still there, despite her battered and abused body suggesting otherwise. Her hand tightened in Harry's as she caught his gaze. "My wedding ring."

"Its still there. Its ok."

"Under it." Ruth blinked as Harry realised what she was saying. He moved the ring slowly along her left ring finger until he saw what she was referring to. "Told you I'd do it." She smiled as the painkillers took effect. Harry didn't know what to say as he looked at the tiny microdot she had concealed in her jewellery. He shook his head. She really was a born spook.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sitrep?" Calum's voice came through the comms as Will rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys. I've just knocked out several major internet suppliers. A lot of people are not going to be happy."

"Better unhappy internet users than dead bodies." Malcolm answered. "Zoe has not been in touch. Last I know Ros and Ruth are on route to hospital. Alec, Adam and Zaf are still at the prison. No news of Beth and the boys since the trigger was found. It's quite concerning."

"Yeah." Tariq looked up. "It's a worry."

"Can we please try to focus here." Malcolm was uncharacteristically sharp as he suddenly heard Beth's comms come back to life. Catherine bit her lip, focusing completely on the sparse information they already had.

"Malcolm? I think we have a problem."

"Yes, Elizabeth I believe we do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N filler chapter. Please review)


	16. Chapter 16

Solutions

Catherine headed through the bust Accident and Emergency department to where her father was waiting for her. Since hearing about the explosion at the prison she had been feeling sick. She knew that she had supported Ruth going undercover but it didn't change the fact her stepmother was not a field officer. She was an analyst, a desk spook. Catherine knew her father would blame himself if anything had happened to her.

"Dad?" She watched as Harry turned to face her.

"Hi," He smiled warmly as she approached him. "She's been taken for an x-ray."

"Oh, oh right." Catherine looked at her shoes, worried sick but feeling like a naughty schoolgirl. "Alec said."

"That she was in a hell of a state? She is. But the x-ray needed is one that has to be done in the actual x-ray department. Apparently portable wont give the best image."

Catherine nodded. She knew it was a good sign that the doctors had thought Ruth stable enough to move.

"Right."

"Ros and Adam are here somewhere." Harry continued. "Perhaps you could take them back to the Grid when they are ready."

"Yes. Yes of course." Catherine bit her lip. "You wanted me here for more than a taxi service for the others." She knew her father was stalling. Part of her wondered if he was in shock, trying to process what was happening around them. She knew he cared for all his team; Ruth especially. "Dad?"

"I want you to get this to Malcolm." He took her hand, curling her fingers around a miniscule microdot. "Ruth got it from the prison. It may help. I believe Ruth thinks it may have some answers to all this on there. Gruber caught her with it but it seems events overtook themselves."

"I'll get it straight back." She watched as the porters pushed Ruth's trolley back from the x-ray room. The woman in the bed looked smaller, more fragile than she had ever remembered her. Nausea overwhelmed her as she began to think of the myriad of injuries Ruth could be suffering. It was already clear the older woman had a broken wrist. She just prayed everything would be as easily fixed.

"Good. Check on Adam and Ros, then get back."

"Yes." Catherine watched as a nurse beckoned him into the Resus Room. "And Dad?"

"Catherine."

"Tell Ruth, we love her. Yeah?"

Harry nodded once, smiling slightly he headed back into the room

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is not good." Will huffed as he ran towards a parked car. Beth was still trying to diffuse the bomb, knowing that time was running out. He knew that there was a very good chance that they weren't going to make it. The bomb was going to destroy the contemporary London skyline. He looked around, pleased that Dimitri seemed to be calmer than he was. The former SBS officer had a way of making everyone around him just relax a little more. Erin seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I think." Beth's voice came through the comms clearly. "This."

"What?" Erin snapped.

"If you let me finish." Beth snapped. "This is part of a chain. Somehow when the bomb at the prison went off it started the timer for this one."

"A relay system." Tariq's voice joined in. "Could be. Very sophisticated. I'll have the mobile network for that area knocked out. The Bluetooth will only take a couple of seconds."

"Ok." Beth gently lifted the small plastic lid away from the base, praying that Dimitri and the others were far enough away should the bomb go off. Part of her knew Dimitri wouldn't be far away. He would never leave her. Narrowing her eyes she prised one wire away from the side of the device as the timer sped dangerously up. "TURN THE MOBILE BACK ON! GET THE WIFI BACK!" Beth yelled as Tariq immediately reversed what he had done. Swearing profusely Beth glared at the device. "If it knows the internet is off it triggers something in it to speed up. Clever."

"Very." Dimitri spoke for the first time. "Don't like it when the nutters get clever."

"Its based on UK weapons technology. The British invented it. Now someone leaked it to the terrorists. Commercialism at its best." Malcolm's voice joined them through the airwaves. "I assumed that the leak from the cyber attack had been dealt with last year. Clearly not."

"No." Beth paused. "Right. Here goes." She gently removed the timer as her heart seemed to stop in its tracks. A hushed silence fell over the team until Beth spoke again.

"Its ok. Its ok." She smiled, proud of her handiwork. "It's disarmed."

"Well done." Malcolm sounded equally proud of her. Will just hoped there wasn't another device on the relay. He had a feeling things were not as straightforward as he had hoped they would be.

xxxxxxx

"Ros." Lucas touched her hand as she seemed to focus on the polished hospital flooring.

"Any news on Ruth?"

"Broken wrist, punctured lung with a nasty concussion. Could have been worse." Lucas smiled slightly, knowing that when it came to Ruth the entire team were slightly overprotective. Many of the newer members of Section D hadn't known the team without her. The more senior members didn't want to go through it again.

"I thought she was dead." Ros sighed. "That woman has nine lives. I swear."

"Like someone else I know." Lucas brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Ros."

"I am fine."

"And I am Harry Enfield."

Ros raised an eyebrow as Lucas watched her. She knew he was worried. Gruber's sidekick had made sure her ankle was damaged, that ribs and shoulders were going to cause pain for weeks. The explosion hadn't helped. Memories of being stuck in a burning hotel with masonry pinning her to the floor and a critically injured Home Secretary in her arms had flooded her mind. She had supressed them for so long, had thought she had processed them years earlier but they had been bubbling under the surface. She tugged her sleeves to cover the scars on her wrists. Lucas took her hands, bringing her fingers to his lips. He kissed them gently.

"It's ok."

"I know. I am fine." She tried to tug her hands away as Lucas loosened his grip.

"Its ok not to be. You know that. No pretence with me." He watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Ros." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair gently as he realised how close they had come to losing each other forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Deadlier than the male?

Ruth stared at the ceiling. She barely remembered getting out of the prison but she knew she was alive thanks to a young woman who had reminded her of Jo. She smiled slightly wondering if her friend had somehow engineered the young woman into her path. Shaking the thought from her mind she focused on what was happening around her.

"Ruth." She smiled, instantly recognising the voice.

"You should be on the Grid."

"I should be with you." Harry brushed a strand of hair from her face. "The doctor said your neck is fine. You can come out of the brace when the nurse gets back." Ruth sighed with relief.

"Thank God."

"Ruth."

"Harry, did you?"

"Its on the way back to the Grid. Catherine came to check on us. Don't worry."

"I hope its enough. I should be there."

"With a head injury, broken wrist and damaged lung. You are not leaving this hospital." She raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Ruth. The moment they say you can get out of bed you'll be asking for the Discharge Against Medical Advice forms." Harry watched as Ruth smirked.

"Pot, kettle, Harry."

"Not with you. You don't take risks. Not like this. Not again." Harry's voice cracked with emotion as he held her uninjured hand. Ruth frowned, suddenly realising how close she had been to being killed. A tear slipped unheeded down her cheek as Harry swallowed hard.

"Adam and Ros?"

"Fine."

"Harry."

"Adam has a burn on his back. Superficial. His shoulder wasn't dislocated. The collar bone is damaged and he has sprained his neck. Ros is battered and bruised. Her ribs are badly bruised and her ankle ligaments are torn. They are alive. They are fine."

"Kyla?"

"The young girl? The one Ros was sharing a cell with." Harry watched as Ruth nodded once.

"Burns to both hands. A broken scaphoid and ulna. They are moving her to a prison hospital soon."

"NO." Ruth huffed. "It'll get her killed. We have to help her."

"Ruth, she is a convicted criminal." Harry knew what she was going to say. Adam and Ros had already spoken about the young woman. It seemed Kyla had impressed them all.

"Yes, and she could have blown my cover. Ros' cover at any time But she didn't. The only reason I am still alive is because of Kyla. I."

"She has signed the Act." Harry paused. "And I have pulled a few strings while you were in X-ray. The rest of her sentence will be Community Payback."

"Oh thank God." Ruth closed her eyes. "At Thames House." Ruth smiled slightly as she let the painkillers work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All ok?" Calum asked as Catherine and Malcolm stared at the computer screen. Catherine nodded.

"Ruth and Ros have pulled a blinder."

"Oh now you notice." Malcolm huffed as Tariq handed him a mug of tea. Catherine tried not to smirk. She had known Calum, like Harry hadn't wanted the analyst to go undercover. Now she was in hospital she knew he was going to be just as against her going in the field.

"She has. I'll get this to Erin." Catherine tapped a few keys as the woman in question walked onto the Grid.

"Get what to me?"

"Look on your terminal now." Catherine paused. "Ruth got it at the prison. It's encrypted but this is what Tariq and Malcolm have managed to get from it so far."

Erin sat at her workstation, knowing that whatever the senior analyst had retrieved it was going to be important. "Right." She began reading the file as it appeared on the screen in front of her. "Oh my God."

"I said that." Catherine paused. "And with Ros, my Dad, Ruth, Lucas and Adam at the hospital you are the most senior officer here. You, Zoe and Malcolm are the senior team."

Erin nodded slowly. "Gruber?"

"Currently, still missing in the bomb blast at the prison." Zoe answered as she ended her phone call. "I just spoke with Alec. He's at the bomb site. It's all under lockdown now. They are sending in police dogs to look for further explosives and possible bodies. Zaf and Alec are the their way back in."

"Good." Erin paused. "You think Gruber is dead?"

"Karma not normally that kind to us." Calum paused. "What? I am sick to the back teeth of bad guy trying to kill us? It's always one of our team hurt. Its always one of us stuck on a hospital trolley and what about the evil bastards we go after? Martyrdom? Disappear into the ether never to be seen again or, if we get lucky the clowns get the CPS to put them on trial." He threw his pen on the desk before storming out. Erin looked at her hands as Catherine swore.

"He's right." Zoe frowned.

"No, he isn't." Catherine got to her feet as Erin ran a hand over her face. "I'll talk to him."

"Go easy." Erin sighed. "It's ten years today since our Matty died."

"Who?" Zoe paused.

"My fiancé, his brother." Erin turned back to the computer screen leaving no room for argument.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN FILLER CHAPTER. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, REAL LIFE BEEN A LITTLE INSANE. PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Inside Out?

Ros started at the floor as she tried to focus on what had happened. She was alive. Her team were alive and she had managed to convince Harry that Kyla deserved a second chance. Although she was sure Adam had more to do with it than she had. She frowned slightly as memories began to jumble in her mind. The heat of the hotel bomb from years earlier hit her, she felt sick as she tried to stop her mind from going back there.

"Ros."

She swallowed hard, trying not to think of the former Home Secretary in her arms as the walls closed in. Blinking the image of Andrew Lawrence was replaced by that of Ruth.

"Ros?" She felt Lucas tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to focus. "Look at me." Her eyes remained on the floor. "We are in City General. You are safe. Adam, Ruth and Kyla are safe. You and Ruth did it. You got the information. The Geek Squad will be working on it now." Ros closed her eyes. "We got what we need to stop this and you are ok, the team are ok,"

"Ruth. She."

"Is going to be fine." Lucas tilted her chin up slightly. "Ros, everyone is ok. You did your job."

Ros closed her eyes as she heard the slight unsteadiness in her husband's voice. Lucas kissed her forehead gently as she realised he had been as terrified as she was. She reached up, touching his stubbled chin as he rested his forehead against hers.

"At least I haven't missed Amy's birthday."

"You said that you would be there. And you will." Lucas smiled slightly before Ros kissed him.

"The Grid."

"Can wait."

"I wish it could." Ros paused. "I really wish it could."

"Duty calls." Lucas hugged her to him, knowing it was the last time he would hold her until they were at home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I do not like this." Erin paused as she read what had appeared on her computer screen. Her instinct was to immediately call Ros and Harry but she knew neither would appreciate her contacting them at that moment. They knew all the undercover team were alive and would be ok but it was only Catherine and Adam that had arrived back on the Grid. Ros and Ruth were still receiving treatment.

"Oh my word." Zoe read the screen over her shoulder. "How? How is that possible?"

"My best guess?" Malcolm paused "Nanothermagenics."

"Which, is easy for you to say." Adam sat in his chair, not happy to be injured again. He had immediately thrown out his prescription for analgesia the moment he had been able to get away from prying eyes of nurses and doctors. He stretched his arm out wincing as he felt the muscles burn. Malcolm raised an eyebrow as he decided not to explain his theory any further.

"Its the newest nanotechnology." Tariq stated. "The Russians developed it."

"Oh please God not that lot again." Zoe mumbled, remembering the debacle the Gavriks had left them. Adam swore slightly.

"No, but if I am right. The bomb wasn't planted at the prison." Malcolm paused. Zoe bit her lip as Erin picked up the phone.

"Zaf and Alec are still at the prison, yeah?"

"Yeah." Tariq nodded as Zoe grabbed her keys. "You know if we are right. IF."

"I still think the prison and the Eyesore attack are linked. Just different MO's. Suggests that more than one person of interest." Erin looked over to where Zoe seemed to be getting ready to leave the Grid. "What?"

"Tell Zaf I am on my way down there. I don't trust the comms at the moment. If Catherine and Ruth are right with this. If Malcolm and."

"Since when have they been wrong?" Adam got to his feet, ready to leave the Grid with her. Erin sighed.

"Be careful."

"Tell them we are still going after Gruber. Until we know otherwise assume she is still alive." Adam instructed as he followed Zoe out of the Grid knowing they were possibly dealing with a threat they had never faced before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calum rested his hands on the safety barrier that surrounded the roof. He rarely came up to the roof, knowing that he was running the risk of disturbing his father in law at times. Today he knew he was safe to be there.

"Cal?" He closed his eyes as he heard his wife approach. "You didn't tell me. About Mathew's anniversary."

"No." He agreed. "I didn't. Sorry."

"No, its ok. Don't apologise."

Calum sighed as she rested her hand on his arm. "I."

"We've a lot going on."

"Yeah." Calum agreed. "I."

"You know something? You are just like my Dad"

Calum pulled a face. "Excuse me?"

"Both men. Spooks. Married younger women." She smiled slightly. "Both hide what you're feeling because the work is so important. Only, sooner or later things don't stay buried. They can't."

"Cath."

"Both of you lost brothers way too soon."

"Harry had a brother?"

"Ben. My uncle died before I was born." Catherine sighed. "I am sketchy on details, but then Dad never really talks about him. Like you and Mathew." Calum wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head as she held onto him. "Its ok you know, not to be ok sometimes. Even in this job." Calum kissed her hair as the fire escape door flew open.

"Tariq, your timing is getting worse."

"You have to get back to the Grid now. Ros and Lucas are on the way in. It's not good. This is seriously not good." Tariq disappeared as Catherine and Calum followed.

xxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	19. Chapter 19

Hope?

Calum really didn't want to go back to the Grid. Having peace and quiet on the rooftop, five minutes with his wife in his arms hadn't been enough. He ran his hand over his eyes as he followed Catherine back onto the Grid.

"Adam and Zoe have gone to the prison." Tariq stated as Will joined them. "Alec is still there with Zaf."

"Right." Catherine pulled her hair into a ponytail as she sat at her desk. Her eyes widened as she saw what she had missed. "This is science fiction surely?"

"Not anymore." Malcolm answered.

"And don't call him Shirley." Calum smirked. Malcolm shot him a look. "Nanothermogenics?"

"Yup." Tariq nodded.

"Which is what?" Will asked.

"Seriously? This is real?" Catherine looked at her godfather. Malcolm nodded.

"Again? What?" Will was genuinely lost

"She ate the bomb. The plans Ruth got to us were the bomb, various chemical compounds needed to make it and where it was going to detonate. Only it went off early." Malcolm explainer.

"So, Gruber is dead? Yeah."

"Not necessarily." Catherine watched as Erin stepped away from her work station. "We don't know it's her who swallowed it."

Xxxxxxx

Ruth was glad that the doctor had removed her spinal collar. Her arm throbbed and she had the worst headache of her life but at least she was able to get up.

"Harry."

He smiled slightly as she cradled her injured arm against her. She frowned slightly, remembering previous visits to hospital following episodes of going undercover.

"You are never going to go undercover again. I don't care what the operation requires. I do not care." He ran a hand over his eyes. The strain clear on his face. Ruth listened patiently. "Before you ask, yes! Yes! It's because of our relationship! It's because every time I see you hurt I want to die too! I saw Ros and Adam leave that prison on their feet."

"Ros."

"Has a damaged ankle. I know. You looked dead. I saw paramedics work on you. YOUR HEART STOPPED!"

"Harry." Ruth slipped off the bed.

"I thought."

"I was knocked out. I have concussion and damaged ribs but I am ok. My heart didn't stop." She spoke calmly as she took his hand. "I'm not a fan of going out in the field. I'm not going to argue about this because I agree." She held his hand tightly. "Harry now you know how I feel when you go off. When you are on top of some god forsaken tower with Gavrik or someone else who wants to kill you."

Harry nodded once before carefully pulling her into his arms. "I can't do this. Not without you."

"The job? Yes you can." Ruth smiled gently as Harry pulled back.

"Life." He brushed her hair away from her face. "I can't do it. I can't be a good dad without you. Graham and Catherine will prove that to you. I." She kissed him, effectively silencing his doubts. She pulled back as he smiled.

"You can and you would. But I'm here. Now, take me back to the Grid. I have an idea." She felt his lips on her temple before he led her out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Zoe?" Zaf jogged the distance to where she had parked the car. "Adam? You ok mate?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Where's Alec?"

"Annoying the head prison warden."

"Good enough." Zoe couldn't help but feel relieved that Zaf seemed absolutely fine. He was in 'full spook mode' as he quickly filled them in on what they had found since the explosion.

"Body count, getting higher. Gruber not among them?"

"Not yet. We know she caught Ruth and was left in the cell. We know it was forty seconds from Adam and the girls leaving the cell and the explosion." Alec joined them. "The prison governor is on his way to Paddington. Didn't want him in Thames House. Seeing as he's not a subject of interest as yet."

"Invited for interview." Zoe raised an eyebrow. Alec shrugged.

"I may have strongly suggested he cooperate. Forensic guys are doing well but they are going to be a while yet." Alec scratcher his head as he spoke. Adam smirked- he could imagine him making the suggestion.

"Zoe, get onto the science guys. Tell them what we know. Zaf, lets go talk to our helpful prison governor." Adam frowned. "Alec, find out what happened to the prison officer. Catherine is going through personnel records of all the staff now. Someone brought the bomb in and my guess is it's the same person who tried to bomb the Eye." He headed back to the car hoping they would find something useful soon. Zoe turned to watch the devastation in front of her as acrid smoke continued to fill the air. She felt sick knowing more dead bodies could be in the prison wreckage.

"So." She looked at Alec. "You heard Adam." She stepped over to the small group of police officers as Alec silently prayed they would find some answers soon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	20. Chapter 20

Internal Combustion

"No body matching her description has been brought out of the prison." Zoe folded her arms as she looked out over the car park. Police and fire crew were still working on the destroyed building as the death toll continued to rise. Zaf narrowed his eyes. The thought his best friend and the women he thought of as surrogate sisters had been in the prison - could have been killed made him feel physically sick. He looked over to where a female prison officer, still in uniform sat with a blanket around her shoulders. He instantly felt sorry for the middle aged woman. He gently tapped Zoe on the shoulder before heading over to the steps where the woman sat.

"You ok?"

"Had better days Luv." She looked up at him as he sat down next to her. "You?"

"Had four mates in there. All out in alive. Bashed up."

"You security services?" She sighed. Zaf nodded. "You got a ciggie?"

"No." Zaf smiled. "I don't smoke. Never have. Sorry."

"Neither do I. Gave up years ago."

"Then don't restart." Zaf smiled. "You been checked out by the medics?" He watched as she shook her head. He could see she would appear intimidating to regular inmates but he had a feeling neither Ros nor Gruber would have thought much to her alleged authority over them.

"Nah. My mate, Sandra. Worked with her for years, she's got a little grandson, Kai. Dead. She's dead. We were talking about her daughter's 20 week scan this morning. Now she's dead." The woman sighed. "That's not right. Is it? How can that be right?"

"It's not." Zaf agreed. "What's your name?"

"Claire."

"My sister is called that." Zaf smiled as he thought of the overbearing school teacher he hadn't seen for a few weeks. "You knew Gruber?"

"Everyone did." Claire shuddered. "Nasty piece of work. Even by our standards. Not a nice girl at all. Bully. Spiteful wench. Violent too. I bet she walked away. Scott free. And Sandra is dead. Bloody justice! Where is it?" She wiped her eyes as Zaf shook his head.

"I don't even ask that these days. It is what it is and we make our way through it." He sighed. "Gruber hasn't been found. Not yet. Looks like she was near the epicentre."

"Oh damn shame." Claire shuddered.

"Did you have to have much details with her?"

"Nah. Not really. Sandra did. Thought she was smuggling drugs inside you know. Just had to get the proof. Never did."

"No." Zaf could see the conversation wasn't going to help their work. Claire was too traumatised, too grief stricken. In that heartbeat he knew he was lucky not to be in her shoes.

xxxxxxx

"We cannot assume anything when it comes to this woman." Ros leant in her customary place in the Briefing Room as Harry sat at the head of the table. A week had passed and there seemed to be a general consensus that MI 5 had messed up. More specifically, Harry and his team had messed up. Alec and Erin exchanged glances.

"Her body was not recovered. No one is looking for her. Not now." Erin sighed. Harry leant on the table, knowing that Erin was not as experienced as the others in his team when it came to the intricasies of faking a death. Malcolm checked his notes as Ruth closed her eyes. Harry was still worried about her, something she knew would never change.

"Nanothermagenics."

"She should have left something there. Some DNA, bone fragments. Something." Beth huffed. Ros smirked. She was as frustrated as the blonde on the other side of the table. Beth was furious - not catching the bad guy was something she was not accustomed to. Her world view was very black and white. Good guys always won. Bad guys didn't. That was one reason she was not dealing well with the notion that Gruber had got away.

"True." Ruth nodded. "When the IED blew there would have been considerable damage to anyone or anything in its immediate vicinity. So far the only person not accounted for is her. Gruber. If it was her that swallowed the bomb then the reaction with the chemicals would have been set up by the Hydrochloric Acid in her stomach. Her gut would have exploded."

"And that makes a mess." Will huffed. Harry nodded.

"A considerable one." He got to his feet. "For which I will be held accountable by the Home Secretary later today."

"That'll be fun." Ros rolled her eyes. Ruth felt sick, knowing the pressure Harry was now under to get results. To her, it seemed the more they found out the further away they seemed to be from the truth. She checked her notes as Harry dismissed the team. Moments later Catherine ran back into the room.

"Er."

"What is it?" Harry was already on his feet. "Catherine?"

"Gruber's not dead."

"That's the working theory." Ruth agreed. Catherine nodded once.

"Its a fact."

"Excuse me?" Harry watched his oldest child as she folded her arms.

"Dimitri just spoke to her. She wants to meet."

"Does she." Harry snapped. "I wouldn't mind having a chat with her myself."

"She wont talk to you. She wants Ros." Catherine bit her lip as Ruth swore. "If she doesn't meet with Ros in the next two hours another bomb goes off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Friends

Ros took the minute tracker from Malcolm as he explained how the device would work. She slid the microchip under her wedding ring as she listened intently. She knew there was no realistic way Gruber had survived the bomb blast but then she caught sight of the scars on her wrists remembering the bomb blast that should have killed her years earlier. Malcom watched her as she put the second tracker in place.

"And you are certain you are happy with this?" Malcolm paused. "How it all works?"

Ros nodded, trying not to think about the causes of her various scars. She knew there was a very real chance that she would not be meeting the real Gruber. But there was also a chance that the bomb had been swallowed by someone other than the intended suicide bomber. Malcom raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced the Section Chief should nor the Senior Intelligence Analyst should be on the Grid. In his eyes, both should be in hospital but he knew even suggesting such a thing would bring about the wrath of both women. For a moment he felt sorry for both Lucas and Harry before remembering Sarah would be just as stubborn as Ros or Ruth.

"Ros."

"I know. Keep the earrings in, do not allow anyone to pull one out. The button in my jacket is recording everything and you and Ruth can see what is going on back here."

"I was going to say that you don't have to do this. Any of the others. Erin, Beth."

"Any of the others are not the Section Chief. That's me, Malcolm." She smiled slightly, appreciating her friend's concern. "I will be ok. I have you and Ruth watching me. I have back up. This comes to an end tonight." She raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. "I'm a big girl Malcolm."

"In the last ten years you have been poisoned, blown up, almost shot, attacked and left for dead. I have probably left far more unsavoury events out. I know its the job but Amy and James are my godchildren and you and Lucas are my friends. I don't want to see anything happen to you. Not again." Malcolm huffed as his uncharacteristic rant left her speechless. She looked around the empty Forgery Suite before squeezing his hand.

"Its ok Malcolm. I love you too." She watched him turn a shade of crimson that was definitely unhealthy for a man of his age before she left the room.

"How does Lucas put up with the worry?" He mumbled under his breath knowing he was lucky Sarah had never entertained the idea of returning to the Service.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do not leave the Grid." Harry stated as Ruth sat in the chair opposite his desk. "Zaf, Will and Beth will be in the Obs van with Tariq. You can see everything you need to."

"Harry." Ruth watched as he ran a hand over his face before stepping around the desk to close his window blinds.

"I mean it."

"I have no intention of leaving here. If it were my choice I wouldn't want Ros to go either."

"The Home Secretary is breathing down my neck on this." He sighed as he returned to his seat. Ruth sighed, she knew the woman was usually an advocate for the Section but in this case she had been decidedly cagey. Ruth didn't like it. She watched her husband for a moment, seeing how worried he really was.

"You think this is the real Gruber?"

"Her DNA was never found at the bombsite." He paused. "The Home Secretary."

"Can keep her mouth shut."

"Ruth!"

"Well, bugger the Home Secretary! She is lucky to still be in post after all the nonsense in the press about her husband. And she knows it. He may be ex service but he doesn't exactly know how to keep a low profile. The fact is, if she doesn't push for more funding for us from the Treasury then there is a high chance we aren't going to be able to follow every threat, to watch everyone on the lists." She paused as Harry smiled slightly. He hadn't seen Ruth lose her cool in a while. He'd forgotten she was as formidable as Ros when she wanted to be.

"Ruth. I shall remind her of that fact when she has my balls on a plate."

Ruth smirked slightly. "If she does, I'll be having words with her. Last time I checked they were mine."

Harry rolled his eyes as Catherine walked in the office.

"KNOCK!"

"Why? You two wouldn't be up to anything in here?" Catherine smirked as Ruth glowed red and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Obs team one are in place. We have the feed on Malcolm's work station." She explained. "Team two have eyes on Ros now."

Harry and Ruth exchanged glances before following her out onto the main Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	22. Chapter 22

Girls Talk

Ros stood next to the park bench where she had agreed to meet with Gruber. She knew the majority of the team were working on this case and apart from Ruth, Malcolm and Harry were in the field. Glaring at the floor she tried not to think about the burning pain in her ankle or the fire in her chest whenever she took a deep breath. If Gruber thought she was playing games with her, Ros was there to make sure she knew playtime was over. She glanced up, knowing her team was out of sight. It was only Alec's moaning that why did he always have to play the useless drunk that made her lip quirk into a slight smile. She liked the former IA man. Of course, he would never be informed of that. The sun broke through the clouds as Ros hoped it was a sign that things were finally going to start going their way.

xxxxxxxxx

"Everyone is in position." Ruth spoke calmly as she watched the screen. The electronic map showed exactly where everyone was. Ros' marker shone the brightest, the epicentre of the storm. Harry stood behind Ruth, watching the same screen. She could sense the tension coming from him. Malcolm worked quietly next to her.

"Alphas, please remember to use your call signs." He spoke through the comms as Harry smirked. He hated call signs. The majority of the team did but Malcolm liked order and protocol.

"Really?" Beth's voice came through the comms.

"Yes, really Beta 3. Are you in position?" Malcolm sighed.

"I'm with Will and Dimitri."

Ruth smirked, knowing that Malcolm was rolling his eyes without her even having to look at him.

"Beta 2 and 7."

"I said that. Will and Dimitri."

"I give up!" Malcolm sulked as Harry rested his hand on Ruth's shoulder.

"Ros, we can see everything." Harry spoke calmly. "We can see you clearly."

"Ok." Ros walked over to sit on the bench as Zaf's voice came through the comms.

"Target has entered the park. Just heading towards Adam and Catherine now." Zaf carried on jogging as he heard Tariq and Catherine answer him from their vantage point in the Obs Van. Something in the pit of his stomach told him things were about to go wrong. He cold sense it in his bones as he headed towards where Ros was sitting. He hoped Lucas would be able to keep his cool.

"Target is wearing a black hooded jacket and jeans. Hood is up." Catherine spoke as she passed the woman they were following. Stopping to tie her trainers she knew there was a very good chance she would have to back up Ros. She was still the new girl, the boss' daughter. The thought of having to back up the Section Chief if things went wrong was not something she relished. "Headed towards the bandstand now."

"Keep jogging." Harry instructed, aware that they had to make sure Gruber wasn't spooked. Moments later CCTV showed her headed towards the bench where Ros sat.

"You came then." The gruff accent of the target caught Ros' attention. She knew the woman who had ordered she was beaten to a pulp hadn't intended.

"You acquired her clothes then. Didn't think they'd fit you." Ros could hear Malcolm and Ruth in her ear as Lucas and Adam stated they were close by with Gruber in view. Ros turned in her seat to look at the woman. "Gruber is dead. We just haven't found her remains yet. Either that or she sent her minion when she couldn't be bothered to risk her own neck."

"There are four more bombs in London."

"No there aren't." Ros sounded more confident than she felt. "If there were you would have set them off by now. We wouldn't be having this lovely little tet-a-tet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Tariq mumbled as he pressed a few keys on the computer in front of him. He knew Calum was also having problems with the monitor as Zoe tried and failed to get the system back on line.

"Ruth? Are you picking this up?" Zoe hoped her friend was able to hear here.

"Bloody signal jammers." Calum snapped. "You two stay here."

"What?"

"An electronic device activated to stop or block a .."

"Tariq, I know what a signal jammer does." Zoe unclipped her gun. "Calum. Stay here. You are both more useful here. Plus I'm your senior, stay here."

Calum pulled a face before stepping out of the van with Zoe behind him. Static and white noise filled their earpieces as the screens in the Observation Van switched off. Tariq stuck his head out of the van just as a motorbike screeched around the corner, missing Zoe by inches. Calum yelled after the biker and swore as Zoe caught her breath.

"Close." Calum watched as Zoe nodded.

"Deliberate. Someone knows we are here and are not going to let us do our job." She looked around, furious that someone had tried to run her over. Her earpiece rattled as she heard Lucas and Adam yelling.

"SIT REP NOW." Harry's voice could be heard as clearly as if he was in the same room.

"I." Zoe looked around as Lucas' voice could be heard, full of anger and fear.

"She's gone. I repeat Ros has vanished."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

Fiat 

Ros lay silently in the boot of the car as she tried to think. The Taser had taken her by surprise and she knew the burn in her neck needed treatment. It was going to be painful for a while and would probably leave a scar. She tried to think of what had been going on and why Gruber's sidekick was so determined to incapacitate her and get her away from the park. She closed her eyes as she felt the car go over another pot hole in the road. She cursed the local council as much as she cursed Gruber as the car juddered along the road.

"Bugger this." Ros mumbled under her breath as the car hit another hole in the road. Counting under her breath she kicked out, hitting the inside of the indicator light with the heel of her boot. The crunch of breaking glass hidden by the noisy exhaust backfiring as the car hit yet another obstacle. Struggling to move in the confined space she had no idea where she was but knew there was no way that she was going to wait around for the rest of the team to realise she was missing. The thought of Gruber still pulling the strings made her feel sick to her stomach. There was no way she was going to let the woman think she was still one step ahead of the team. The logical part of her brain told her that Gruber was dead, but she knew that she couldn't just assume the woman was no longer alive. She kicked out again, breaking enough glass to get her hand through the hole. Minutes later she was free, sitting in the road as a small Fiat screeched to a halt, swerving to miss her.

"Bloody Hell! Are you mental?"

"Very possibly." Ros answered. "I need to get back to Thames House." She flashed her ID card as the woman driving the Fiat swore.

"Get in. Cmon. We'll get you back there."

"We?" Ros climbed in.

"Me and Dot. The car."

Ros fell silent, wondering if she had gone from the frying pan to the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anything?" Calum asked as he placed the mug on the desk next to Malcolm. The older techy kept his eyes on the screen but gently shook his head.. Calum sighed. "Have you spoken to Lucas?"

"Not yet." Malcolm sighed as Ruth appeared from Harry's office.

"Zoe and Tariq think they have the registration number of the motorbike who tried to run her over." She sat at her desk as Harry emerged from his office.

"BRIEFING ROOM. NOW." Harry barked as the remaining officers grabbed what they needed before heading into the meeting room. Ruth closed her eyes before following the team, knowing that they were running out of time. She sat in her customary place as Tariq and Zoe began to explain what they had found. It wasn't much but it seemed to be the only lead they had since Ros had gone missing.

"I don't understand." Catherine looked around the table. "I was five minutes away. I had eyeball. Then."

"Its not your fault." Erin stated firmly as she sat next to her. "Don't look like that. Its not. If it was I would tell you and I know everyone else would to."

"Thanks." Catherine paused. "I think."

Ruth smiled slightly, knowing her step daughter was angry with herself but there had been nothing she could have done.

"It was a professional abduction." Harry stated firmly. "It was quick and clean. Almost."

"As if we had picked up a target from the street." Adam frowned. "Makes sense. Comms and electronic signals knocked out."

"Blockers were extremely effective." Malcolm nodded, seeing where the other man was going. "But,"

"Gruber had no training. And we still don't know if she survived." Ruth answered. Harry nodded. He missed Ros' presence at the wall. The blonde always leaned there , ever since the day, years earlier when Adam had thrown a chair across the room. It was like, she needed to stay on her feet, just in case something she hadn't planned for happened.

"Gruber was working for someone else." Lucas joined in. His voice, low almost dangerous. Ruth knew he had never wanted Ros to go undercover. He had hid his concern well but they all knew he was terrified something would happen. "Someone with the technology and knowledge to use nano, nano."

"Nanothermatronics." Malcolm interrupted. "And I agree. She could not have built the bomb never mind masterminded it all from her cell. Such technology is extremely expensive. Billions has been invested in it over the years. It was science fiction until recently."

"Bloody Hell." Zaf shook his head sadly. He felt useless. Tariq offered to follow the money, searching financial records of everyone he could find associated with Gruber while Calum decided to go through the CCTV footage again. Harry began divving out orders as the door to the Briefing Room opened. All eyes fell on the clearly dishevelled and injured woman stood in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late. Miss anything?" She looked around as Lucas smiled slightly.

"Good, you're alive then." Harry nodded as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the concern." She rolled her eyes as the rest of the team began to leave. Harry nodded once.

"Lucas can fill you in on what you missed. Med Bay. That's an order." He left the room before she had a chance to argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Reunion

Ros watched as Lucas crossed the room towards her. She knew he was upset. Anyone else would think he was just being quiet but Ros knew him inside out. Lucas retreated into himself when he was upset. He met her gaze as she stepped towards him.

"Hi."

"Ros."

"I should have seen it coming. The taser. I didn't. No one else's fault but mine." She watched as he remained impassive. "Gruber is dead. I'm sure of it. I gave Tariq the registration number of the car I was in. He should be able to track it down in a few minutes." She saw him nod. "Lucas."

"Harry said you were to go to Med Bay."

"Sod Harry."

"I thought you were dead." He spoke quietly. "I really thought that was it. You were gone. We had no idea. Ros, you think of that woman as a sidekick but she wasn't working alone. They got you out of the park without any of us seeing you. Catherine was a few foot away and she didn't see you go." Ros frowned slightly. "And I thought you were dead. I wasn't there. Before you say anything, I know you are my senior officer but you are also my wife!"

Ros touched his arm, feeling the tension in his muscles. She understood how he felt. The fear of one of them being killed had affected her more than once. She hated to think one of them would have to tell Amy and James the other was never coming home again. She held his gaze as he pulled her shirt collar away from her neck to reveal the electrical burn that had been left by the taser. His fingers ghosted over her skin as he closed his eyes.

"Lucas." Her hand touched his chin, feeling the stubble there. His hand covered hers, holding it to his face before he opened his eyes again.

"I don't want to lose you. Do you hear me? I." His voice broke as Ros nodded silently before kissing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruth." Catherine crossed the Grid to where her step mother sat staring at the computer. "Forensics just got back to me. She's dead. Gruber. They say they found minute bone fragment and blood which matches her DNA."

Ruth sighed, more relieved than she thought she would be. She nodded once as Catherine sat at her desk. "If she swallowed the bomb before it detonated then there isn't going to be much more than tiny pieces left."

Catherine pulled a face. "So she was a suicide bomber. And she knew she was going to die. If the technology is as Malcolm said it is then there has to be more to it. Ros and you went in there because of extremist groups operating out of the prison. She was an evil bitch but there's no way she was working alone. Otherwise Ros would not have been taken and our comms would never have been compromised." Ruth nodded. The younger woman was clearly angry. Her analytical mind working over time, Ruth couldn't help but think how she reminded her of Harry. Both had the same will to see justice, to help where no one else could. She knew it had caused more sleepless nights than she could count for her husband, she could see his daughter was just the same.

"Ok." Ruth nodded. "She wasn't working alone. But, Ros was beaten up in the prison. Kyla was the one who found her in the cell. I think you should talk to her. Take Will with you. Don't push her but she might have more information than she thinks she does. Something that might be insignificant to her could help us here."

"She saved Ros. She."

"Is not involved with this, I know but she was in the prison longer than either me or Ros. She may know more than she thinks she does. Go easy. She is not a suspect." Ruth smiled slightly as Catherine got to her feet before calling Will. She could sense Harry watching her from his office but didn't turn. She just hoped they had been right about Kyla. She didn't want to think the young thief was complicit in what was going on in the prison but there was no way she was going to rule her out. Not until they had those responsible off the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

The End in the Beginning

Ros left the Med Bay, glad that Michael and Claire seemed happy with her. She knew the doctor and nurse were never going to convince her to slow down. Mike Barrett had given up trying to get the various officers of Section D to take less risks. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time Ros Myers attended his Med Bay under strict orders from her seniors. He watched her leave the Bay talking quietly to Lucas as they headed along the corridor. He shook his head, hoping she finally realised she was not 21 anymore.

xxxxxxxxx

"I did a DVLA search." Tariq headed over to where Adam was sat at the desk talking to Dimitri and Beth. Both seemed to be as fed up with the case and exhausted as they looked up. "I've passed the number plate's address onto Erin and Calum. I think they are headed over there with the police now."

"The car wasn't stolen?"

"Nope." Tariq flopped down on the Zaf had abandoned minutes earlier.

"Really? Not exactly the brightest star in the sky this one." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Its worse than stolen. Its an insurance write off. No way it should be on the road. Cut and Shut. Explains how Ros was able to get out of the boot so easily." Tariq stretched. "Catherine and Will are talking Kyla now. I can't believe this case has been as frustrating as it has been. Gruber's dead. We know the other IEDS have been picked up. These guys have all the intelligence of a postage stamp and they still aren't in custody." He yawned as Adam nodded.

"Yet. We will get them. Don't worry about that. Gruber's sidekick - Deanna Jones is a thug. Not exactly the smartest we have ever dealt with." Catherine joined them. "She has been serving time for violence. Beat her ex partner to a pulp, put her in prison. But whoever gave Gruber the bomb is also pulling her strings." Ruth folded her arms. "To Gruber she was a hired thug. Handy to keep around while she was intimidating those she felt were easy targets. I've cross referenced what Ros found with what I managed to get from the records. We know who visited them and we know how often. It has only been one man who has visiting them. Its only now I have been able to get access to his records."

"Who?" Adam glared as Ros and Lucas joined them on the Grid.

"Simon Anderson. Known KKK member and White Supremacist." Ruth couldn't keep the distain from her voice. "I didn't even think of an American connection until his name came up. The only thing is, he is another dead end."

"Why?" Adam grabbed his jacket, wincing in pain as his shoulder protested.

"His body was pulled out of the river this morning. Whoever was really behind this has been cleaning up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin looked at the old shop front. It was clearly some time since the place had been used as a tobacconist but Tariq had been certain this was the address the car was registered to.

"Do I get the feeling someone is playing silly buggers?" Calum glared. Erin nodded. Moments later they were inside with police officers checking every room in the small building. The police officer yelled that the place was empty. Erin felt sick, knowing that the smell of cannabis in the air was more likely to interest the police than the absence of their suspect.

"Place looks abandoned." Erin glared. "She's gone."

"So what now?"

"Now we explain to Harry that Deanna Jones is missing." Erin looked around. "And instead we have apparently found a thriving Cannabis farm." She shrugged. "Not exactly our remit."

"So? She's gone."

"No, we will catch up with her. But not today." Erin ushered him out of the building allowing the police to finish their work. She hoped the case was over. Something told her it was probably just an interval. A stumbling block and they'd catch up with the bad girls again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not happy with ending. Please review


End file.
